Snow Belles
by Montana Angell
Summary: New York is a place that radiates love. Santana and Brittany know that. Lucy, their three year old daughter knows that and they can't wait for their next baby to know that too. Brittana, Faberry, Tike and other glee club members. Brittana family fic.
1. 18th September

Disclaimer: The day I own glee is the day the world will most likely end. Karma.

This is for Mia, the God of Brittana.

**September 18****th**** 2018**

Santana inhaled deeply. That morning coffee smell making her eyes flutter open. She rolled her head to the left to check the clock on her bedside table; 8:36am. A happy sigh escaped her lips.

"You're glowing." A gentle voice echoed from the doorway. Santana pushed up onto her elbows to look at the beautiful blonde leaning on the doorframe. Her long flowing hair was scruffy and her face was free of any make up. She wore a tight tank top and some loose fitting short shorts. She looked absolutely breath-taking.

"You're a liar." Santana smirked playfully. Brittany unfolded her arms and pushed away from the doorframe. "How do you do that?" Santana asked inquisitively.

"Do what?" Brittany shook her head, oblivious to what Santana was referring to.

"How are you so perfect?" Brittany pulled one leg beneath her as she fell down, gracefully as ever, into the space next to Santana's hip. She placed one hand on the opposite side of Santana's body protectively.

"Now who's lying?" Brittany whispered; bring her face closer to Santana's. Santana flicked her eyes down to Brittany's pink lips hungrily. As id Brittany knew what Santana wanted, she moved in further, only to be met by air. Santana collapsed back down onto her back, dodging Brittany's lips altogether. She began giggling, almost childishly at the unamused look on her girlfriend's face.

"Fine then." Brittany kicked her legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Why don't you come on over?" Santana's eyes were twinkling like nothing Brittany had ever seen before. They were so pretty and alive, it was almost unreal.

"Are you going to let me kiss you?"

"You'll have to wait and see when you get down here." Santana smiled mysteriously. Brittany raised her eyebrows but manoeuvred herself anyway. Brittany lay next to the Latina's small body on the giant double bed. Blue eyes mirroring chocolaty brown. They were silent, being contempt in each other's presence. Everything felt so warm and secure.

Without warning, Santana leaned in and captured Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany's eyes automatically closed at the overpowering sensation. God knows how Santana still had this influence on her. Santana brought her hand up to cup a soft, pale cheek; caressing the other girl's delicate features. Brittany moved her hand up to hold Santana's. Brittany threaded her fingers through Santana's as they moved apart.

"Today's been a good day." Santana breathed, still so caught up in the moment.

"It's 8:45 in the morning." Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"And this far, everything's been amazing." Santana grinned at the dancer, who just ducked her head and blushed bright pink.

"Come on! Up!" Brittany suddenly sprang from the bed. Santana's eyes bugged at the surprise attack by her girlfriend, where one person got so much energy at this time in the morning was beyond her, but this was Brittany after all.

"But, why? It's Saturday." Santana whined. Brittany glared at the pouting girl.

"It's Sunday."

"Same thing." Santana shrugged, pushing her heavy body up from the bed.

"Just be glad you don't have work today." Brittany took Santana's hand and lead her through to the living area.

"I am glad. But I like working at the café, it's cosy and small." Santana tilted her head dismissively.

"Sit down, I'll get you your breakfast." Brittany ran her hand down the back of Santana's head one last time before disappearing off into the kitchen area.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled!" Santana called after the caring blonde.

"This is me not caring." Brittany yelled back in her stubborn tone. Santana scoffed to herself before taking a brief glance out the window into the streets of New York. She loved this city. Everything about it was so beautiful and the people, they were all so nice and kind. Her friends weren't so bad either, but she'd never admit that to their faces. The teasing would never stop. For some reason, everything she saw, kind of reminded her of the show Friends; the apartment buildings, the local coffee shop, the community. She liked it. It felt like home.

She soon felt a pair of warm arms hugging her from behind, and then a chin was resting on her shoulder. Santana leaned back into the touch.

"Where's Lucy?" Santana murmured, her cheek brushing Brittany's softly. Brittany placed a few butterfly kisses down Santana's neck before lifting her eyes to meet Santana's.

"Her favourite aunt stopped by a while ago to take her out." Brittany giggled. Santana rolled her eyes at their shared joke.

"I take it Rachel's there too then." It was more of a statement than a question but Santana had said it anyway. Brittany laughed a little more before nodding her head and untangling herself from her favourite lady.

"Now sit down. I'll bring you food." Brittany pulled Santana over to the couch and lightly pushed her down. Brittany once again drifted off into the kitchen area; Santana couldn't help but tilt her head to watch Brittany's hips sway as she walked away. Santana shook her head, waking herself from her trance before clearing her throat.

"When're they getting back?"

"Quinn said they'd stop round for breakfast. They just went for a walk to the park." Brittany called back; Santana swore that Brittany was using her sexy voice on purpose.

"Can you please stop it?" Santana groaned half angrily, half extremely turned on.

"Stop what?" Brittany appeared in the doorway holding a tray containing orange juice, cereal and toast.

"Being slutty, it's turning me on and they'll be back any minute." Santana rearranged herself on the couch so Brittany could put the tray down onto her knees. "Thanks for giving me a perfectly good view of your cleavage." Santana spoke through gritted teeth as Brittany was bent over her. Brittany giggled triumphantly.

"I'm not doing it purposely, Santana. You're just hormonal and pregnant and your emotions are everywhere." Brittany grabbed her own coffee then plunged down next to Santana.

"Hey! Where's my coffee?" Santana's brow furrowed angrily. Brittany raised her own mug up and away from Santana's grabbing hands.

"San! This is mine. Leave it." Brittany batted the offending hands away. Santana eventually huffed defeated. There was a short knock on the door before it was pushed open slowly.

"Are you guys PG friendly?" Santana rolled her eyes while folding her arms.

"Shut up Q!" Santana slumped back into the couch obviously experiencing one of her mood swings.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Rachel's voice echoed from the hallway outside. Santana couldn't tell if she was being serious or playful. "Look your mom's awake, go say hi!" Now Santana could hear the annoyance in her voice. Little padding feet could be heard running up behind them just before a tiny blonde haired girl appeared in front of them.

"Hey mommy!" Lucy jumped onto Brittany's lap. "Hey mom. Did you sleep good?" Lucy turned to look at Santana.

"I slept perfectly baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Quinn and Rach?" Santana brushed the soft hair away from the piercing blue eyes. It was ridiculous how much Lucy looked like her mom. Ever since Brittany had had her three years ago, Santana had taken her on as her own. Lucy hadn't known any different either. It was a mistake, Brittany had admitted that, but she did not want to get rid of the baby and looking at Lucy now, Santana thanked whatever god was listening, that she hadn't.

"Yeah! We went to the park and Auntie Rach fell over." Lucy exclaimed. Santana smugly looked up to said brunette. Rachel pouted and crossed her arms defensively across her chest. Quinn leaned over quickly and kissed the tiny diva's lips. Rachel immediately brightened up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's disgusting." Santana gagged, pushing her tray of food onto the table before her. Quinn swatted the raven haired girl's head before shrugging off her coat.

"I want pancakes!" Quinn announced.

"Yeah!" Lucy pointed at Quinn excitedly, wiggling her way out of Brittany's grasp. "Please mommy, please!" Lucy was practically running circles around Rachel's feet.

"Does Aunt Quinn want bacon?" Brittany whispered to Lucy.

"Aunt Quinn always wants bacon! And Auntie Rach wants fruit!" The hyperactive three year old tripped over her words constantly but even that didn't stop her from expressing her excitement.

"Okay then." Brittany tapped Lucy's nose, causing the little girl to scrunch her nose up before throwing herself into the seat that Brittany had just stood from.

"How's your tummy mom?" Lucy snuggled into Santana's side. Santana wrapped an arm around the miniature version of Brittany tightly.

"My tummy's just fine baby. Your baby sister or brother is in there you know?" Santana spoke soothingly. Lucy's eyes conveyed so much confusion but she didn't say a word. Instead she let out a whisper of a breath and lay her head down onto Santana's stomach.

"I can't wait."

_This is kinda a vague chapter. I know. But it should start to pick up after this. It'd be cool to hear what you have to say and constructive criticism you have is always awesome! _


	2. 23rd September

**September 23****rd**** 2018**

Santana expertly threw Lucy's coat towards Brittany while pulling on her own. Brittany caught the jacket with one hand as she fastened one of Lucy's shoes with the other.

"Why are we always rushing?" Santana grabbed her keys off the small table in front of the couch. Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled on a pair of converse.

"Because unlike us," Brittany crouched down to Lucy's level and folded her arms. Lucy observed what her mommy did and copied, rather unsuccessfully. Her arms flailed in all directions and her bottom lip jutted out a bit too far. Santana's heart melted at the sight. They could be twins, well you know, except the dramatic age difference. "You always sleep in."

Santana narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at the low blow.

"Hello, carrying a nearly six month old baby here. Cut me some slack ladies." Brittany and Lucy continued to stare the Latina 6down; Santana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Lucy asked in a dark voice. Santana's eyes bulged at the all too serious tone of her little girl.

"I'm going to be late for work." Santana turned on her heal, a terrified look remaining on her face. She grabbed her bag, swung it onto her shoulder and went to open the door but the two blondes blocked her way, both looking incredibly evil. "Guys…" Santana gave a light laugh. Brittany and Lucy didn't say a word.

"I need to go, stop messing me about." Santana would never understand the dark humour of her two favourite ladies.

"What if we don't?" Brittany tilted her head, a small smirk working its way onto her pink lips. Santana caught the sultry look in those blue eyes.

"We're keeping you forever." Lucy neutrally. Santana reached out and stroked Lucy's cheek fondly.

"Baby, you're so funny." Lucy's brow furrowed angrily.

"I'm not tryna be funny mom." Lucy stomped a foot, just then there was a knock on the door. Santana sighed with relief, she had a feeling Lucy was about to put her completely in her place. Brittany laughed at the uncomfortable expression on Santana's face before turning the handle and opening the door.

"Hey." Tina smiled, entering the room. As soon as Lucy spotted her, her eyes brightened with joy.

"Auntie T!" Lucy jumped up with her arms outstretched. Tina grabbed the child around the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey tiny. How're you?" Tina grinned at the bouncy nature of the girl.

"I'm good. Are you taking me to playschool?" Lucy held out a hand, which Tina took promptly.

"I don't know, am I?" Tina looked to Santana and Brittany uncertainly, a confused look crossing her features. Brittany shook her head.

"Lucy, it's Friday, Auntie T probably has work. I'll take you and your beautiful face to playschool." Brittany ushered Santana and Tina who was still holding Lucy's hand, out of the door before locking it behind them. "And we're all going to be late to wherever we all have to be." Brittany gave a dramatic motion with her hands.

"I don't have work today Britt, I can take her if you're busy." Tina turned over her shoulder to talk to the blonde who'd she'd become quite close to over the years.

After Tina had graduated, she'd immediately moved out to New York to pursue a Broadway career. Mike had in turn followed her and they'd been together ever since. Tina had scored a big part in a new upcoming musical; it was everything she'd ever dreamed of. Even though it didn't seem like it in the New Directions; she was a star. It was her turn to shine.

Mike had taken a similar job but in the dancing department. He choreographed performances for lots of different Broadway shows and performed in one himself. Everything he'd ever dreamed had come true; he was with the perfect lady and had the perfect life. Everything was amazing.

"Oh, you don't have to T. I know you're busy and - "

"I'm off today Britt, I have nothing to do. Mike's working, you two are working…" Tina drawled off.

"I like how you associated doing with Mike and us two." Santana smirked, a suggestive tone lacing her voice. Tina signed, she was ready for this, she was ready for all of this.

"Is Santana having hormonal swings?" Tina directed her question to the blonde walking behind her. Brittany opened her mouth to respond but was beat to it.

"Mom was crying about dropping her pasta on the floor last night." Lucy hopped down the stairs airily, she was so much like Brittany it was unreal. The way she spoke, the way she moved, the grace in her step. She was so beautiful.

"Lucy -" Santana tried to stop her girl from embarrassing her but failed miserably as Lucy continued to speak.

"And when mommy went to pick it up she started shouting about how she still wanted to eat it." Lucy skipped along the landing, still grasping Tina's hand hard. Tina was giving Santana a smug 'are you kidding me?' look, while Brittany continued to absorb the adorableness of her girlfriend and her daughter.

"Luc -" Santana tried again.

"Then, when Auntie Rachel came over to play with me, she started tickling mommy and pushing her into the bedroom, but mommy got away." Lucy helped Tina push open the door to the street.

"Oh dear God." Santana muttered before ranting heavily in Spanish. "I'm going this way." Santana pointed right. "I love you." Santana bent down and kissed Lucy on the cheek, Lucy flung her arms around her mom's neck and hugged tightly.

"I'll miss you mom." Lucy pulled back, giving a toothy grin. Santana smiled fondly.

"I'll miss you too baby." Santana stroked the silky blonde hair before turning to Tina.

"I'll miss you as well cutie." Santana pinched Tina's cheek playfully. Tina back while blindly swatting the hand away, Santana giggled at the look of disgust on her friend's face.

"I never really like you." Tina snarled almost convincingly. Santana nodded her head the way she always used to when she was being a bitch. Santana turned to Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders she pulled their bodies close together. Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's waist.

"I love you babe." Brittany whispered into the raven hair.

"I love you too." Santana nuzzled further into Brittany. "Okay," Santana announced pulling back. "I have to go before I change my mind. I'll see all of your glorious faces later." Santana grinned, before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Your girl is on a high." Tina acknowledged with eyebrows raised. Brittany just nodded dizzily.

"Mommy can I come see you after I finish?" Lucy pulled on Brittany's coat as they walked along the sidewalk. Brittany looked down at the girl and offered her, her hand, which Lucy gladly took.

"Of course baby, as long as your Auntie T says so." Brittany looked to Tina who gave a shocked look.

"Who am I to deprive a three year old of what she wants?" Tina shook Lucy's hand playfully.

"What are you people saying?" Lucy looked between the two women confused. They spoke so fast and used really long words. How was she supposed to understand what they were saying if they didn't talk like normal people?

"For a three year old, she'd really advanced." Tina nodded to herself.

"Tina's gonna bring you by when you finish babe." Brittany poked Lucy's nose. Lucy crinkled her nose then sneezed.

"Mommy! You made my nose itchy." Lucy withdrew her hand from Tina's grasp to itch it before grasping the girls hand again.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Brittany crouched down and opened her arms. "We'll play a trick on your mom later if you give me a hug." Brittany tried to bargain, giving Lucy a sly look. Lucy expertly narrowed her eyes but walked into her mother's arms anyway.

"Love you sweetie." Brittany ruffled the locks of blonde hair before standing up.

"I love you too mommy." Lucy rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Brittany giggled at her dramatic child.

"I'll see you later Tina. Just come by whenever you want. Thanks again!" Brittany called as she ran off into the studio, already ten minutes late for her first class.

"Right little miss." Tina tickled the little girl fondly. We should get you to playschool before Mrs Adams shouts at us again yeah?" Tina put the girl down and took her hand. Lucy's face contorted into one of panic.

"Her face went red when I spilled the paint down her dress." Lucy acknowledged mostly to herself, remembering the scaring time. Tina nodded, too remembering the absolute horrifying look on Mrs Adams' face. Tina and Lucy looked to each other, both with a similar expression on their face.

"I'll race you." Tina quirked an eyebrow, tightening her grasp on the little girls hand so she couldn't escape.

"I'm faster than you!" Lucy squealed as she began to sprint down the street. Tina laughed until they got to the gates of the playschool.

"We're five minutes late." Tina peered down at her watch, a uneasy feeling working its way around inside of her.

"Mrs Adams is gonna kill me." Lucy sighed.

_Hey, thanks so much for the response to the last chapter, it was awesome! I know these first few chapters are kinda slow and there isn't much Brittana but I just want to get all the characters in and sorted before I get ahead of myself._

_Casually not crying because of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. I'm lying._

_I'd love feedback my children…_


	3. 24th September

**September 24****th**** 2018**

It was one of those days, Santana could feel it already. She was going to be an emotional wreck and it was all the fault of those damned hormones. It was just past 9am and Brittany was getting ready for her 10am class at the studio while Lucy continued to run around the apartment singing her own rendition of 'Forget You'. Santana decided that now was as good a time than any to throw herself from her bed and go in search of some chocolate.

"Baby? Do we have any chocolate?" Santana called through to the bathroom as she stretched her arms above her head, padding through to the living room wearing nothing but sweats and a vest top.

"We're not supposed to have chocolate until after lunch mom." Lucy appeared before Santana, holding her own hands behind her back and peering up at her through perfectly blue eyes. Santana couldn't help but feel overly emotional at the beauty of her daughter and didn't realise there were a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Mommy! Mom's crying again." Lucy rolled her eyes in a very similar way Santana did herself. The small Latina crouched down and pulled the little blonde into her arms.

"I love you little lady." Santana squeezed gently, letting her eyes close as Lucy eventually wrapped her own arms around Santana's next neck.

"Mom, you're funny. You don't need to tell me you love me all the time." Lucy giggled into her mom's hair.

"But I do love you. You're so perfect." Santana pulled back and smoothed out the delicate blonde hair. Lucy shook her head.

"No one's perfect mom."

"Well then, I guess you're no one." Santana shrugged before leaning forward and kissing Lucy on her head softly. Both the girls heard a click and turned to the right. There stood Brittany hugging her camera to her chest in utter awe of her girlfriend and her baby girl.

"Well, I think you're both perfect." Brittany gave a crooked smile before pulling the photo paper out of the camera and wafting it carefully in front of her face. "I think you should both stop being so cute or a won't be able to contain myself." Brittany nodded menacingly at the girls before moving into the bedroom to put her camera down. She immerged a second later, marvelling at the photo in her hand.

"Look at this." Brittany steadied Santana as she came back up to normal height. Santana snaked a hand around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer so she could see the photo. It was beautiful. Santana had her eyes closed and was pressing her lips to Lucy's forehead. Lucy was looking down shyly, she was wearing a cute smile and her nose was scrunched up ever so slightly.

"Baby, this is amazing. Why did God take all the talent and give it to you?" Santana looked up at to meet piercing blue eyes. Brittany giggled before turning to Santana, their proximity; a little closer than either of the expected but it didn't really matter. Brittany licked her lips before tilting her head down. Santana jumped up a little bit onto her tiptoes to meet Brittany halfway. Santana took her free hand and pulled Brittany's jawline closer.

"Eww. Please stop!" Lucy covered her eyes, shifting her fingers slightly to peak through. Santana smiled into the kiss but didn't break away. "Why are you doing this?" Lucy groaned before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Brittany pulled back a little before diving straight back in, taking Santana's lips with her own, pulling her closer by the waist. Santana pushed herself higher on her tiptoes, still smiling brightly as Brittany pressed kisses to the corner of her mouth.

"Like I said, you're too talented for your own good." Santana whispered, pressing her forehead against Brittany's. Brittany let out a contempt sigh and nuzzled her nose against Santana's for a second before giving the shorter girl a quick but gentle peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be late sweetie." Brittany shuffled off to the bedroom to find her shoes. Santana pouted as soon as her girlfriend was out of sight.

"Stop pouting, you're screwing up your flawless face!" Brittany called, Santana raised an eyebrow suspiciously, Brittany always knew what was going down and when around this place.

"Have you two quit it?" A high voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes daughter of mine." Santana called overdramatically.

"Mom, I dropped the milk!" Lucy's voice was quiet and uneasy. Santana could tell the girl felt responsible and bad just from her tone. She quickly rushed into the open area spotting the accident. She quickly gathered some paper towels and began mopping up the mess.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to." Lucy frowned. Santana shook her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it baby. When we first moved in here, your mommy broke the TV by accident." Santana smiled when she saw her daughter giggle a little. "She was really excited and you know how your mommy loves to dance? She just kept dancing and dancing until she hip checked the TV off its stand." By now, Lucy was in fits of laughter and Santana was tearing up a little herself at the funny memory.

"What are you too cracking up at?" Brittany leant on the door frame.

"Your bad dancing skills." Santana smirked throwing the last of the paper towels in the trash can. Brittany nodded, pulling her lips together in a tight, thoughtful line.

"Okay."

"Are we gonna walk mommy to work?" Santana flung her arms out to her sides, facing Lucy again. Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Can I stay there too?" Lucy looked from Brittany to Santana expectantly, a pleading look on her face. Lucy could sense their hesitation and decided to give them her best innocent, puppy dog look.

"Stop it Lucy." Santana went into the other room to pull on a pair of comfy shoes and a coat. "Come here!" Lucy frowned dejectedly and stomped into the other room, Brittany's eyes trailing with her the whole way.

"But why not?" Lucy nearly growled, sticking her arms in the coat Santana was holding up for her.

"Because baby, you're coming to work with me at 12." Santana poked Lucy's nose playfully. Lucy's eyes brightened up.

"I get to help at the café?" Lucy asked, almost in utter disbelief. Santana grinned as she picked up her keys from the counter.

"You get to sit quietly in the corner while I work." Santana opened the door for the two blondes to head out in front of her. She locked the door behind her before the family began to head down the stairs. Brittany holding onto Lucy's hand all the way down.

"Did you hear that mommy? I get to help at the café." Lucy charged at the doors to the street pushing with all her might. Brittany helped the tiny girl to open the glass doors before holding onto the girl's hand again.

"Sit quietly at the café." Santana corrected, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder as they walked steadily in the direction of the studio.

"I'll come through to the café at three when I finish." Brittany reached out her free hand to lace her fingers through the Latina's. Santana looked down at their loosely joined hands and smiled ecstatically.

"You'll break your face if you're not careful." Brittany laughed quietly to her girlfriend.

"I'm just, really happy." Brittany couldn't help but feel smitten. Santana looked down coyly as they approached the corner studio where Brittany worked.

"Me too." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the cheek before leaning down and kissing Lucy on the head. "I'll see you two beautiful ladies later." Brittany clicked her tongue and winked before spinning and walking out of sight.

"Just you and me now baby." Santana held out her hand which Lucy took before spinning herself around. "What do you wanna do? You seem a bit hyper." Santana smiled at the skipping child. Lucy looked deep in thought for about a minute before she opened her mouth as an idea struck.

"Can we go see Auntie Rach?" Lucy begged. Santana went through Rachel's schedule in her head before nodding. "Sounds good. Let me text her first though."

"Okay. Can we go for a walk in the park while we wait?" Lucy was swaying a little side to side.

"Whatever you want baby girl." Santana ruffled the blonde hair with a free hand.

"I want to feed the ducks."

Santana looked on. God, this girl was so much like Brittany it was unreal. In nearly every aspect she was like her mother. The perfection in her family was bordering on disgusting. Santana chuckled to herself before letting Lucy go to run through a flock of pigeons. The pigeons flew away as the tiny blonde giggled spinning around with her hands strewn in the air. As free as ever.

_Hey! Sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews yet. Having a problem with my email but I think it's sorted now. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I'd love to hear what you thought!_

_If there's spelling or grammatical errors, it's Mia's fault because I was multitasking._


	4. 30th September

_A/N The dates that I use aren't specific. I just want to have a sort of skeleton timeline for the pregnancy._

**September 30****th ****2018**

Quinn threaded her arm through Rachel's as they walked down the street. The weather was starting to get colder now but neither of the girls minded, winter was nearly everyone's favourite season. Especially Quinn's.

"I can't wait till it snows." Quinn smiled, her cheeks tinted pink by the breeze. Rachel looked up to the pretty blonde by her side.

"Who says it's gonna snow?" Rachel replied playfully, turning back to watch the ground where she was stepping. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Please, we're in New York. It could snow tomorrow and it'd be considered normal." Quinn shouldered Rachel softly, causing the two to stumble into one another.

"Are you trying to throw me into traffic?" Rachel laughed, raising her eyebrows. Quinn pouted and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Rachel couldn't resist the puppy dog look she was on the receiving end of and popped up on her tiptoes, pecking the blonde's bottom lip with her own. Quinn's eyes immediately brightened and the bounce was back in her step.

"You're whipped Berry." A low voice sounded from behind them.

"Be nice!" Tina hit the taller boy with her purse as she came up at Quinn's side. "Hey guys."

"Looks like you are too Mike." Rachel narrowed her eyes, a smug smile gracing her lips. "Hey Tina. What are you two doing this early on a Friday morning?" Rachel smiled at her friend. Mike greeted Quinn by nodding before taking Tina's hand in his own, gently squeezing. Tina turned away from Rachel for a second to smile up at him fondly.

"We both got the day off and decided to go out." Mike explained. Rachel and Quinn smiled at the couple.

"Where are you off?" Quinn asked, deciding to thread her fingers through Rachel's.

"Don't know. Wherever we end up I suppose." Mike again answered, shrugging but his eyes twinkled with mystery. Quinn noticed the hint in his voice and tilted her head critically but let it slide.

"What are you two doing?" Tina spoke up, not even noticing the looks between Quinn and Mike.

"We're off to get Lucy, Santana's on a mood swing and Brittany thinks it's a good idea for Lucy to get out of the apartment until Santana stops eating everything in sight and crying over how 'odd socks are said because they've lost their soul mate.'" Rachel spoke, bobbing her head along to her own voice as she recalled the story. Tina and Mike turned to the petite brunette at the same time; giving her the most inquisitive look ever. Rachel registered the looks and shook her head in defence.

"That's what Brittany told me. I don't know the details of it." Quinn laughed at the panicked look on her girlfriend's face.

"Basically, Santana's on a rampage and we're going to save the lion cub." Quinn clicked her tongue, swaying to herself.

"You're both weird." Mike deadpanned. "I forget why we keep them around sometimes." Mike turned to Tina, walking into her slightly. Tina just rolled her eyes.

"I'll take offense to that." Rachel spoke, facing straight forward, smiling to herself.

"Get out of here you two." Quinn waved her hand in a random direction as they stopped in front of Brittany and Santana's apartment building.

"I'll text you later." Tina shouted over her shoulder as she and Mike practically skipped away. Quinn eyed the Asian boy as they disappeared into the park. She'd keep her suspicions to herself for now.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you coming? I swear I can hear plates being thrown." Rachel held the door open for her lady. Quinn shook her head and walked through the door. After the two had finally climbed the stairs, hand in hand, they walked along the hallway to Brittany and Santana's door. Rachel raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"We don't want anything you're selling!" An angry voice yelled from inside.

"Open then damn door Santana." Rachel growled back, Quinn felt her hair rip around her face as Santana whipped the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Santana's eyes were dark, her hair was a mess. "Well?" Santana's patience was wearing thin; it was a good job neither Rachel nor Quinn was scared of evil, angry, Santana.

"Auntie Rach, save me!" Lucy flew out the door between Santana's leg and arm, clinging to Rachel for dear life.

"Hey guys." Brittany came up behind Santana, stroking the raven coloured hair soothingly. Santana visibly relaxed under the touch and dropped her arms from the frame of the door. "Thanks for taking her." Brittany smiled gratefully, pulling Santana out of the way so she could hug her friends.

"Anytime sweetie." Quinn pulled out of the embrace. "We'll bring her back after tea okay?" Brittany nodded.

"We'll see you later. Call us if you need us." Rachel spun the little blonde girl around by her hand before nodding at Brittany. "Now go control your fiery Latina." Rachel quipped.

"I heard that you squealing hobbit!" Santana went to attack the tiny brunette but Brittany had shut the door before she had even gotten the chance.

"Baby, you need to chill." Brittany walked into the kitchen to fetch a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Santana's eyes bugged, she walked briskly after her blonde girlfriend, stopping just after the doorframe.

"Excuse me? Chill? You expect me to chill?" Santana's voice was high with disbelief. Brittany just shook her head, smirking to herself as she dug around for the ice cream. "I'm the pregnant one here! I'm the one that's eating her own bodyweight in chocolate each day, I'm the one that wakes up craving pickles and nutella, I'm the one that can't eat breadsticks anymore because they make me want to hurl over everything in my way, I'm the one -" Santana was caught off guard as Brittany pulled her in by the waist and crashed their lips together. She dropped the ice cream onto the table and snaked her arms around the tan body. She bent over slightly, the bump of Santana's stomach getting in the way slightly but it didn't bother Brittany one bit.

Santana bit down on Brittany's lower lip softly, moaning into the kiss.

"I hate you." Santana breathed between kisses. Brittany giggled, pulling back just enough so she look deeply into Santana's chocolate, brown orbs.

"I hate you too." She whispered before leaning in and pressing chaste kiss on the tip of Santana's nose. "I have an idea." Brittany pulled Santana into the living area of the apartment, leaving Santana standing in the most open space.

"Puck left his music here last time he was here." Brittany rifled through her CD collection before selecting a specific CD and opening the CD player.

"Oh, Britt, I can't dance. I mean, come on. My ankles are getting fat and I feel like a walrus that ate a whale." Santana shook her head, pushing on her own back with her hands. "And, the ice cream…" Santana gave a weak gesture towards the kitchen. Brittany pressed play and smiled adoringly at the smaller girl as she worked her way over to her.

"What even is this song?" Santana chuckled unconvincingly. Brittany dipped her eyes before offering Santana her hand.

"Dance with me?" Her voice was so small and delicate; Santana's heart almost broke right then and there.

"Always." Santana's grasped the olive skin and pulled the blonde closer to her.

'_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down.<br>And out of all these things I've done,  
>I think I'll love you better now.'<em>

Brittany and Santana swayed slowly, Santana tore her eyes away from the piercing blue ones to rest her head on Brittany's chest, closing her eyes as she listened intently to the heartbeat of her girlfriend.

'_I'm out of sight, I'm out mind,  
>I'll do it all for you in time.<br>And out of all these things I've done,  
>I think I'll love you better now.'<em>

Brittany leant down and gently pressed a kiss to Santana's hair. Santana looked up when she felt the touch; her eyes flew to Brittany's pink lips. She crept up onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Brittany's.

'_I think I'll love you better now.'_

_Hey, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites etc. I really like to hear your thoughts. The song is Ed Sheeran's Lego House just in case you wanted to listen to it while reading this. It's pretty awesome if you do. There will be more Brittany/Santana/Lucy familyfluff soon._


	5. 5th October

_A/N – Sorry for the wait, had food poisoning-weirdness-thingy. You didn't really need to know that. By the way, this isn't a Finn friendly chapter toward the end. I think he's gonna be the overall 'bad guy' in this story. Anyway…_

**October 5****th**** 2018**

12 weeks to go.

Santana internally sighed. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the pregnancy or anything, she just wanted to be able to touch her feet again, she wanted to be able to roll over in bed instead of having to ungracefully face plant into the pillow, she wanted abs, god, she wanted abs so much. Not to mention she wanted to see her beautiful baby.

Brittany and Santana had decided that they didn't want to know the sex of their baby. They had chosen to find out when Brittany was pregnant with Lucy, but this time was different.

_Santana tentatively approached her girlfriend and their two year old baby girl. Brittany had been rolling around on the ground while Lucy giggled and tried to stop her mommy from moving. Santana sat down on the edge of the couch and just watched her two favourite girls being ridiculous as usual. Brittany sensed her presence and looked up. She flipped onto her stomach, Lucy, deciding now was her time, wriggled onto Brittany's back and slumped forwards, still giggling uncontrollably._

"_Hey baby, what's up?" Brittany couldn't contain her smile, that little girl on her back was just contagious in every way. "You're looking superhot today by the way." Brittany narrowed her eyes seductively before winking and returning to her normal, quirky self. Santana tilted her head and rolled her eyes, an amused smile gracing her lips._

"_Thanks." Her tone didn't entirely convince Brittany that nothing was wrong, Brittany's smile faltered._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Brittany reached out a hand and softly grabbed Santana's ankle, stroking the girls leg lovingly. Santana shook her head and slid off the couch to join the two on the floor._

"_Nothing's wrong, I just…" Santana trailed off playing with Brittany's slender fingers. Brittany took her hand from Santana's and cupped the other girl's cheek._

"_San?" Brittany's brow creased in worry and concern. "What's happened?" Santana shook her head, covering Brittany's hand with her own and bringing it back down into her lap._

"_Nothing's wrong, I just, I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to feel pressured or mad or anything because I love Lucy and I don't want you to think she's not enough because she is, she's perfect and I don't wa -" Brittany raised a finger to stop Santana's rambling._

"_San, I'm sorry, I really am but I don't know what you're saying. I don't know and I feel really stupid but I just, can you talk slower or?" Brittany shrugged shyly which made Santana close her eyes guiltily._

"_Don't ever say you're stupid Britt, 'cause you're not, you're perfect, sometimes I don't think you're real because you're so perfect. Sometimes my face starts to hurt because I'm smiling so much at your perfection. It's my fault you don't understand, I'm saying things wrong it's just that," Santana finally chanced a look into Brittany's blatantly wonderful, crystal eyes. "I just want another one." Santana's eyes wandered to the tiny person, now sleeping on Brittany's back. Her arms dangling down past Brittany's sides, her legs pressing softly in her back. Santana didn't even realise a small smile had crawled onto her lips._

"_You want another?" Brittany whispered after a few silent moments. Santana kept her eyes on Lucy, watching as the little girl drew soft breaths and snuggled further into Brittany's blonde hair. _

"_I do." Santana exhaled. Brittany pulled Santana's neck down till she was lying parallel next to her. Santana and Brittany's noses were practically touching._

"_Me too." _

Santana smiled at the memory before putting the plastic cap onto a steaming latte.

"Caramel latte?" She asked the man standing to the side of the counter. He nodded and held out his hand. "Here you go." Santana smiled, she was in a bit of a cheerier mood than usual, which was always a plus.

"Thanks." He dismissed her and walked out into the light breeze.

"Gingerbread latte, Santana." Connor called across from his station at the till. Connor was quite a tall guy, about twenty years old and quite attractive if Santana did say so herself. His short brown hair practically styled itself and his chilled hazel eyes were always welcoming. He was a part time student so Santana picked up his shifts a few times. Obviously Santana liked him; she really needed to like people in order to work with them. In a way, he kind of reminded her of Sam Evans, except less lip and hair swishing.

Santana quickly processed the order and handed the tray to the girl on the other side of the counter.

"Here you go, gingerbread latte right?" Santana smiled. The red head grinned back.

"Yeah, thanks. I can't get enough of these things." The petite girl replied shyly. Santana just laughed.

"Neither can I. Well, until my girlfriend cut me down to one cup a day because," Santana pointed to her stomach. "Child." The red head nodded.

"Your girlfriend is a very clever lady. Thanks," The younger girl looked up to Santana. "For the latte." She gave a final killer before taking the tray and sitting in the corner. Santana nodded to herself and brushed her hands together before going over to stand with Connor who was quickly cleaning the coffee machine while there was no one waiting in the queue.

"Hey, that's my job." Santana pushed at his shoulder a little but let him carry on. Connor rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, well you're just going into your seventh month of pregnancy. You shouldn't even be here." Connor looked at her seriously. "I think you should go on maternity leave." Santana waved her hand dismissively.

"Who needs maternity leave these days anyway?" Santana moved past the boy to stack some cups on a shelf.

"_These days? _What are you, fifty? And generally, pregnant people need maternity leave." Connor spoke in annoyance at his co-worker.

"I'll be fine Connor. Chill your Bieber hair." Santana ruffled the boy's hair playfully. Connor sprang away and corrected the mess Santana had just made of his hair.

"Please just leave." Connor narrowed his eyes, finally satisfied with his hair. Santana gave a tight lipped sarcastic smile before there was a small gust of wind moving through the coffee shop, obviously someone had just opened the door. "Go back to your machine and leave me alone." Connor tried to sound agitated but couldn't help it around Santana, she just made him smile. Santana laughed and went over to the machine, ready to make the next order.

"Oh, hey. Please say you're here to take her away." Santana's eyebrows furrowed when she heard Connor speak.

"Nope sorry. I just want my usual." Santana turned around when she heard the familiar female voice. There stood Rachel Berry, in all her technicolour dream coat glory.

"It's a bit early for you to be stocking up on caffeine isn't it?" Santana sauntered over to the short brunette and leaned on the counter.

"I'll make her order then shall I?" Connor spoke to himself, when Santana didn't even make an effort to move he sighed and went to make Rachel's usual.

"Late night with Quinn dare I ask?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel blushed and stuttered somewhat overdramatically.

"W-what? No, what are you even talking about? I always come here for my morning coffee." Santana chuckled at her flustered friend.

"Calm your tits Berry. I was joking, even though I totally know what you and blondie did last night." Santana winked. Rachel narrowed her eyes agitatedly.

"You're so frustrating, Santana." Rachel practically growled. Santana quirked her eyebrows before leaning back.

"In what way? I know I'm sex on legs and all but I have a loving girlfriend." Santana tilted her head cockily.

"As do I." Rachel shot back, Santana flinched a little at the girls anger but kept her face.

"Okay. I know you do. Let us all take this down and not try to scratch one another's eyes out 'kay?" Santana put her hands up innocently. "What's up with you Rach? Usually you can handle my overly sexualised banter." Santana leaned closer to Rachel again.

Contrary to popular belief, Rachel was one of Santana's closest friends. If someone messed with Rachel, they were as good as dead if Santana was concerned, which she usually was. Sure, Santana insulted the girl, sometimes she totally drove the tiny brunette into the ground with her snide remarks, but it was the way they worked. It was the way they showed their love for each other.

Rachel looked nervously to the side before looking back to Santana.

"Finn." Rachel sighed swiping her hair back over her head exhaustedly. Santana instantly felt a pang of anger within her.

"What about gigantor?" Santana practically growled. Rachel shook her head.

"He's been texting me, telling me he's coming to New York to win me back." Rachel leaned in a little, lowering her voice, it wasn't like anyone knew her here or anything, but Rachel liked her privacy. She was on Broadway after all.

"I will end him." Santana's eyes were fiery as she spoke through gritted teeth. Rachel shook her head.

"It's okay Santana, I've got this. I'm gonna tell Quinn if he is persistent with this absurd idea, we'll take care of it. Don't worry." Rachel offered a reassuring but, as far as Santana could tell, fake smile before taking the latte that Connor had just placed on the counter in front of her. "I'll see you later."

Santana was too angry and confused to say anything. Instead she just nodded and began planning the tall boy's murder in her mind.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all amazing! Keep 'em coming will ya? I hope you enjoyed this. I can't help my Pezberry friendship feelings and tumblr definitely doesn't help._


	6. 15th October

**October 15****th**** 2018**

10 weeks 2 days to go.

It was a Saturday, a nice, calm, quiet Saturday. Brittany was at work until three in the afternoon, she had a teenage class for two hours. For the most part, she enjoyed teenage classes because they picked things up quicker and they were sometimes more fun to joke around with, but the Saturday 1 – 3 group weren't her favourite, these were the college drop outs. The ones that thought they could do anything without any work.

Rachel was in the middle of vocal warm ups, she rolled her eyes as the girl in the third row sang a bum note and tried to cover it up by throwing a dirty glance at the brunette next to her. She paced up and down in front of the choir as they sang runs and harmonies. They were no New Directions that was for sure. Rachel was the lead in the, soon to be opening for the winter season, Wicked Musical. Rachel had scored the lead role of Elphaba, with a little help from her mom of course. Shelby was well known in the musical world after all.

Rachel glanced at her watch for the third time that minute; it wasn't that she didn't love this job because she did. She loved it more than anything that ever existed, except Quinn of course. It was just that tonight was girls night and she really needed to sit down in sweats, cuddle up to her girl, laugh with her friends and stress about idiots that were intruding into her life. It was just past two and she was stuck here till four thirty. At least Mike was choreographing with them today; she just had to wait another hour.

Tina spun on her heel then fell back into the strong arms of her dancing partner before being pulled up and thrown into a crowd of jeering 'village people'. The new musical she'd got the part – lead in was a love story. A young, lost, Asian woman falling in love with a farm boy from Texas. Throughout the story, people try to tear them apart but with little success. Tina was pushed from the group to the floor. She lay still, breathing heavily as the 'village people' laughed and ran away.

"Okay guys!" The director, Germaine yelled, clapping his hands twice. "I have an appointment with the funding agency in thirty so you can all get off now." There were a few high fives before the group dispersed to get changed and head home. It was just gone half two, Tina didn't have to be at Brittany and Santana's for girl's night until five. She checked around the stage and sighed. She supposed she could run through her solo a few times before leaving.

Quinn practically floated through the streets of Manhattan, her camera held firmly in her hands. Being a photographer was a dream that Quinn never knew she actually had. When Brittany had bought her a cute, little camera for Christmas about four years ago, she'd grown to love the feeling of seeing through a lens, seeing everything a little different from everyone else. Quinn didn't really work hours per se, her work was quite popular, she didn't let Rachel make all the money, that wasn't what Quinn Fabray did at all. Her work was mostly used for large advertisements or sometimes if she was lucky, she got the opportunity to work with some form of famous person, be it a film star or a quiet musician. Either way, she still loved everything to do with photography.

Quinn smiled and let out a breath, she was surprised to see the breath, misty in front of her. It sure was beginning to get cold, but that was the best time to photograph. Everything changed and Quinn liked learning to understand it through her camera. She checked the time on her camera quickly, not wanting to head back too early but not wanting to be late either, it was a quarter to four. Quinn debated with herself but eventually the evil side won over. She could get another quarter of an hour in before she had to go anywhere.

Santana sat on the sofa comfortably with Lucy tucked into her side.

"What are we watching mom?" Lucy furrowed her brow and looked up to Santana with the most adorable expression of confusion written all over her face.

"Cake boss." Santana practically drooled on her daughters head. The group of cake chefs were currently creating a cake made up of mostly Hershey's chocolate bars. The things Santana would do for that cake right now.

"Does that mean that the cake is the boss of those people?" Lucy tilted her head as she looked back at the screen. Santana quirked an eyebrow but nodded, unable to speak correctly at that precise moment.

"When is everyone coming over?" Lucy, giving up all hope of understanding the show, wiggled under her mom's arm, freeing herself successfully from the grasp. At the loss of warmth Santana looked down to her side.

"Uhm, about five I think. Why?" Santana peered at Lucy inquisitively, sometimes that little girl was just about as hard to read as her mother.

"I just didn't want to be sleeping when everyone got here." Lucy shrugged. Santana couldn't help the soft smile forming on her lips. All thought of Hershey bars gone from her mind.

"You're very sweet baby." Santana combed Lucy's hair away from her eyes and down her neck. Lucy scrunched up her nose and shook her nose.

"You call mommy that, you can't call me that too." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. Santana raised her eyebrows. What was this child talking about?

"What? You mean baby? But you are my baby." Santana pouted over dramatically, Lucy shook her head adamantly. Santana side eyed the little girl before getting up and moving toward the kitchen, preparing a whole load of junk food for their night in.

"I wanna be a unicorn." Santana stopped all movement as her eyes bugged. She slowly spun on her heel to stare down at Lucy.

"I'm sorry?" Santana struggled to get out. Lucy stood in the doorway, hugging the frame.

"I wanna be a unicorn. Mommy said she's a unicorn, she said that you were too and Aunt Rach and Quinn and Uncle Kurt and…"

"Honey! I'm home." Brittany sang as she entered the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her. Brittany saw the little blonde girl standing in the kitchen doorway and ran over to her, picking her up and swinging her wildly around. Lucy giggled ridiculously as Brittany's smile grew wider and wider with hoy. Santana shook her head and joined the other two in the living area.

"Did you know, your daughter wants to be a unicorn?" Santana leaned on the frame, tilting her head, an amused look covering her features. Brittany turned to Santana before balancing Lucy on her hip and sauntering over to her girlfriend. She quickly pecked her on the lips before dropping Lucy slowly to the ground.

"Does she now?" Brittany pulled a face of utter surprise, taking in a large breath and bringing her hand to her mouth. Lucy nodded excitedly. "Well that's totally awesome!" Brittany ruffled Lucy's hair till it was an absolute mess. Lucy's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Mommy! Why'd you do that?" Lucy raged, walking away to sit on the sofa by herself. Brittany giggled and turned to Santana, wrapping her pregnant girlfriend in her arms.

"And how was your day beautiful?" Brittany rested her head against Santana's gently. Santana closed her eyes and sighed as she felt warmth crash over her.

"It was fine, chilled out with the tiny one. How was yours?"

"It was fine. Had to kick a guy's ass today." Brittany pulled away so she could actually have a conversation face to face. Santana arched an eyebrow, a smirk slowly making its way to her lips. She tried her best not to laugh and urged Brittany to carry on.

"He was objectifying a girl in my class. I hate when people do that." The smirk from Santana's lips disappeared; instead she smiled lovingly at the blonde in front of her.

"Aren't you perfect?" It was more of a statement.

"Sshhh." Brittany giggled, pulling out of the embrace. "Okay, I'm gonna get changed then help you with food." Santana saluted the taller girl as she walked away. For a second, Santana heard 'There goes my hero, watch her as she goes' playing in her head before she realised what she was thinking was disgustingly cheesy and set back to work on the food.

"Hey mini me, get through here and help me. You can have a marshmallow!" Santana called teasingly through to the little girl still sat on the couch. She heard little feet tapping on the ground and then a few seconds later, there was a hyper toddler standing next to her, bouncing eagerly on her toes.

"I want a pink one!"

_Hey, so I had to chop girls night in half because if I didn't it'd be twice as long and idk, I just thought it'd be better this way. Thanks for the reviews, for every one I get I'll donate a chocolate to my stomach, because I'm hungry and find that if someone is practically forcing me to eat chocolate, I cannot feel guilty about it._


	7. 15th October Part 2

**October 15****th**** 2018 Part 2**

Santana side glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes yet again. She loved her friends, she really did, sometimes; she even dared to tell them that, _to their face_. But tardiness was something Santana Lopez didn't tolerate unless she was the one being tardy. Santana huffed audibly and folded her arms, slouching further into the sofa.

"Baby calm down. They're only half an hour late." Brittany patted Santana's knee lovingly before carefully passing Santana a fabulously large mug of hot chocolate. Santana's eyes glistened as she admired the cup swallowed by whipped cream, a single drip of chocolaty brown liquid ran down the side of the cup before Santana caught it with her thumb and put it in her mouth eagerly.

"This is porn." Brittany's voice was husky and her eyes had darkened. Santana turned to the blonde, unaware of the feelings rushing through the dancer's body. She narrowed her eyes teasingly and slowly pulled her thumb from her mouth. Brittany suddenly felt her mouth go dry, she swore, she would've taken Santana right then and there if it wasn't for their half asleep daughter in their next room and the fact that anyone could walk through the door at any second.

"I hate you." Brittany meant to growl but it came out more like a purr, a weak purr. Santana laughed heartily, pulling her legs up as Brittany attempted to clamber past.

"Baby no, don't leave." Santana caught Brittany's pale hand, caressing the soft skin with her thumb. Brittany's eyes softened.

"I'm just going to get the chips, babe." Brittany pulled her hand from Santana's grasp before leaning down and kissing Santana's forehead. Santana closed her eyes as she felt the heat tingle her skin.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Brittany straightened up and lightly touched her hand to Santana's cheek before shuffling over to the door in her sweats.

"Hey Tee." Brittany pulled open the door. Tina smiled gratefully at the blonde before walking through to the living area.

"Hey guys." Tina greeted, shaking off her coat and untying her shoes, throwing them to the side. "I brought chocolate and alcohol. Then I remembered we agreed no alcohol tonight, then I decided that I don't care that you're pregnant or that everyone has work tomorrow, I want my Sourz." Tina tilted her head dismissively, collapsing into the single seat adjacent to the sofa Santana was half lying half sitting on. Santana glared at the girl.

"When did you become a self-absorbed, rule breaking alcoholic?"

"What she's really trying to say is, when did you become her before she got pregnant?" Brittany smiled playfully, disappearing into the kitchen. Tina smirked smugly, Santana's lips scrunched up, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. After an unbearable amount of time just staring each other down Santana gave in and launched a pillow at the other girls face. Tina broke down in fits of giggles.

"Where's Lucy?" Tina fought out between laughs.

"In her room, she was tired. She'll probably be asleep by now." Santana smiled at her friend, never ceasing to make Santana feel weightless. "Shame, she really wanted to see you guys as well."

"It's okay; she'll see us tomorrow morning. She'll probably be up before us anyway."

"I bring good will and fatty food products!" Brittany announced, sauntering back into the room with a bowlful of chips in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate for herself. Before she could sit down there was another knock at the door. Santana passed her mug to Tina, who sneakily took a sip, before opening the door a second time.

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiled ecstatically. "Come in, shove your stuff wherever. Usual drill." Brittany closed the door behind Quinn and Rachel. Soon after Brittany was snuggled tightly next to Santana on the sofa, Tina was situated comfortably on the armchair, legs outstretched comfortably and Rachel and Quinn were sat, basically on top of each other on the opposite side of the sofa.

"What were you guys doing anyway? You were forty five minutes late." Santana snarked. Rachel and Quinn giggled; Quinn nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck.

"This is disgusting." Santana gagged. Brittany snuggled closer to her girlfriend, pressing her lips lightly against her neck and leaving them there. Santana immediately relaxed and wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde. "Okay."

"Oh guys, this is ridiculous." Tina sighed heavily. "You're making me feel bad about being straight."

"Baby you can join us." Quinn stretched her hand outward toward Tina who was pouting sadly.

"But, mike though."

"He doesn't have to know." Quinn whispered seductively. Tina felt a worried look grace her features.

"Don't say things in that voice. You're making me feel things." Tina looked on with wide eyes, the rest of the girls laughed at her expression. "It's alright Tee, bring Mike next time. I know it's a girl's night, but, I mean, Mike's practically a girl. He's one of us."

"Way to go Q." Santana smiled at the blonde who was stuttering at her own words.

"Anyway." Brittany pulled away enough to make herself hurt. "What is happening with everyone?" Everyone looked to Rachel who sighed frustrated.

Ever since Rachel had told Santana about Finn, things had gotten a whole lot worse. She'd told Quinn about the situation and Quinn was everything but okay with it. She'd raged, thrown things, mostly tables, and yelled. The anger wasn't at Rachel and she wasn't scared of losing Rachel, she knew their feelings were true and she knew that Finn was an absolute douche that would never be able to look after someone as amazing as Rachel, she was just angry that he thought that he even had such a chance with such a wonderful person. Rachel looked down at her girlfriend.

"Please don't worry Quinn. He won't go through with it." Quinn let out a sarcastic noise.

"With what?" Tina questioned.

"He's threatening to come to New York and win me back. It's obviously not going to work because I'm in love with Quinn and I'm never going to be in love with anyone else but her." Quinn let a smile break through her angry, pissed off girl façade. "I just, I wish he'd just stop and let me be happy."

Quinn pecked her girl on the lips and continued to pepper kissed along the side of the brunette's perfect cheek and down her neck.

"I'll take care of it."

"Serial killer Quinn's back." Santana acknowledged in sing song, lightening the mood. Rachel laughed and slid down besides Quinn, both the girls holding one another close. "What about you Chang?" Santana hollered over her shoulder.

"Stuff." Tina shrugged. Quinn looked at the girl inquisitively. She was wringing her hands together. Nervously? Casually? Did she even notice she was doing it? She was looking to the left a lot. That didn't necessarily mean anything, but Quinn liked to analyse things, and this girl was just a sheet of unanswered questions. Then she saw it, a glint, a sparkle.

"Tina." Quinn's voice a breathy whisper. "Are you, are you…" Quinn couldn't get it out, not only did she not want to spoil the surprise for everyone else but she didn't want to spoil it for Tina either. Tina couldn't contain her smile any longer.

"I'm engaged!" She extended her hand to show her ring off, a beautiful, clear diamond, not big, just simple and beautiful.

"Oh my god!" The girls quiet screams rang out as flailing hands grabbed for Tina's left. "When? Where? How? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Tina didn't know who all the questions and statements were coming from, the scene was a mess.

"Mike took me to Starbucks; he knows how I love Starbucks. That day we saw you guys walking down the street." Tina looked to Quinn and Rachel before continuing. "He bought me a praline latte and we sat down and talked then out of nowhere, he got down on one knee. Everyone was looking at us and god, I cried freaking Niagara Falls right then and there. I love him so much." Tina felt tears on her cheeks again before the girls simultaneously formed a group hug.

"I was kinda hoping you'd all be my bridesmaids." Tina timidly spoke which soon elicited another group hug and a bought of 'Yes!'s.

"Oh god, give me junk food." Santana grabbed the bowl of chips and tears rained down her face. Rachel looked down at the raven haired girl.

"Why are you crying so hard?"

"Because I'm pregnant, my best friends are getting married and I'm emotional." Santana bit back.

"We're so happy for you Tina." Quinn kissed Tina's hand, still smiling like a crazy person. "We all are."

Suddenly Rachel launched herself at the group creating a mess of limbs, each and every one of the bodies shaking with laughter, all but one.

Brittany was staring at Tina's hand then at her girlfriend then back at Tina's hand. She loved Santana so much, she loved her and that was it. There wasn't any of her love left for anyone else like that in her life. Santana was it, Santana was the one. Maybe it was time, maybe she should propose.

_Hey. Sorry for the late update. I live up North so the storm cut our internet. Anyway, yes, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They make writing so much easier and they give me inspiration. I got a few reviews on Brittany's past and how Lucy was conceived and stuff, don't worry, I will be addressing that. Thank you so much for your input, it really helps!_


	8. 20th October

**October 20****th**** 2018**

Brittany never panicked.

She was pretty sure panicking, along with cow tipping and lassoing a kangaroo, was one of the things she'd never really come across. Even when a situation would arise; late for work or forgetting something really important, she would keep calm. She processed everything first without throwing herself in at the deep end. The only time Brittany would even consider to panic, would be if Kate Middleton and Prince William decided to split. They were like a Disney story; they had to live happily ever after.

Santana on the other hand, panicked like her life depended on it.

If the tiniest thing went wrong she would just throw her papers up in the air and leave, screaming as she charged down the streets of New York, tipping every hot dog stand she came across on her murderous rage. Just the other day Santana was about to launch herself from their flat window just because they didn't have the right damn pickles.

"_God dammit Britt!" Santana paced heavily around the kitchen as Brittany continued to make Santana a salad sandwich, without pickles._

"_Calm down San. They're just pickles." Brittany smirked to herself, taking a side glance at her on edge girlfriend._

"_Just pickles?" Santana's eyes bulged. "Just. Pickles? Are you out of your mind? What if that's it? What if, after today, they don't sell any more of those specific pickles? What if, after today, I'll never be able to ever eat one of those pickles ever again just because you said you'd go out tomorrow to get some more?" Santana obviously wasn't angry at Brittany, but at the situation. She was full on panicking. Brittany couldn't help the quiet bubble of laughter that came from her throat. Luckily Santana didn't hear it._

"_Or, what if I don't want the pickles by the time you get back with them? What if I've lost my appetite completely by then? Maybe I'll want something else, like a ham sandwich, deep friend in peanut butter and steak fat." Brittany grimaced in absolute disgust at the words that had just tumbled from her girlfriend's lips._

"_Baby, that sounds gross."_

"_Are you kidding, that sounds so freaking awesome right now." Santana practically drooled down her chin as her gaze drifted to a faraway place. Brittany shook her head in amusement and finished the sandwich she was preparing for Santana. She pressed the bread to Santana's lips who jumped out of her daze and took a lazy bite._

"_I don't know how you put up with me."_

So yeah, Santana panicked. But Brittany, Brittany was as calm as the ocean on a peaceful summer's day.

Except for today.

"Baby why do I feel like this?" Santana groaned in pain, she rubbed the upper part of her stomach constantly, trying to easy they pressure and the stabbing agony however failing profusely.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. I'm getting you to the hospital the fastest I can, I promise you it's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Brittany was so unconvincing that it actually hurt to listen to her. Her voice was pitched higher than usual; her breathing was nearly as frantic as Santana's and her words were a jumbled mess.

Her eyes darted left and right as she sped down the street, not caring for speed limits or cops. Santana was in pain and she had no idea why.

"Britt, my head feels like it's gonna explode. Oh my god…" Santana trailed off as she pressed at the top of her head with the palm of her hand. "I don't wanna lose the baby, god B, I don't wanna lose it." Tears were falling from Santana's eyes, trickling down her cheeks slowly.

"We're not gonna lose anything." Brittany reached across to rub Santana's stomach. Little did Santana know, Brittany was secretly screaming the exact same thing in her own head.

Brittany swerved into the hospital emergency area, hazardously pulling into the ambulance parking area before launching herself from the car and running around to support Santana as she slid from the passenger seat to the ground. Brittany carelessly slammed the car door behind her girlfriend and clasped Santana's clammy hand to keep her steady. Santana whimpered with every step. Brittany snaked an arm around the girl's waist.

As the two stumbled through the sliding doors Brittany called out, immediately grasping the attention of a young nurse with dark red hair. The girl rushed over with a wheelchair and helped lower Santana down.

"How far along is she?"

"About 22 weeks. She's had a headache for a few days now and she's started getting really bad stomach pain, I think she's got a temperature too." Brittany responded messily, trying to get her facts straight.

"Oh my god." Santana's voice was strained and pleading, pleading for the pain to stop. It was excruciating.

"It's okay baby." Brittany soothed, smoothing down raven hair with one hand while brushing down the side of Santana's burning face with her other as the nurse called for a doctor and a couple more nurses. "It's all going to be fine, I promise you, I promise you okay, you hear me." Santana's eyes had remained closed throughout the whole thing, since her legs had hit that chair she'd been concentrating so hard.

"Please, tell me what's doing this." Santana looked to the small, nurse that had been with them from the beginning.

"I have no idea. But I swear to you we're gonna find out. Don't worry, the only thing you can do is wait here, call someone to come and sit with you." The red head calmed the frazzled blonde as the doctor and other nurses bustled Santana into an examination room. Santana made a weak attempt to call out for Brittany but the feelings that were coursing through her body made words slip out in a murmur.

The nurse placed a reassuring hand on Brittany's shoulder, bringing the utterly shocked girl from her trance.

"I need to know some details; will you sit with me while we go through some things?" The young nurse gestured to some plastic hospital chairs just next to them. Brittany wordlessly slumped into the chair, brushing her hair from her face as tears finally fell onto her pale cheeks. "Believe me; they're doing everything they can in there. She doesn't seem unhealthy and that's just from me taking a quick look at her. Hopefully, it's just pre-birth cramps." The girl smiled reassuringly, pulling a clipboard down from the nurses' station directly by them.

"Okay." Brittany whispered, emotion ridden from her words.

"Okay." The nurse nodded. "My name's Carrie, I'm just going to ask you simple questions that will probably only require one word answers. They're not hard to answer." Brittany nodded, signalling she was ready.

"What's your relationship to the patient?"

"She's my girlfriend." Brittany nonchalantly responded.

"Okay, and the due date is around Christmas time yes?" Brittany nodded wordlessly, keeping her eyes trained to a speck on the floor in front of her.

"What's the patient's name?"

"Santana, Santana Lopez. She's 23." Brittany finally looked up just to settle her eyes on the adjacent wall.

"Is she allergic to anything? Medicine or foods?" Carrie tilted her head to try and catch some eye contact but she came up empty as Brittany's eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"She hasn't reacted well to cough medicines ever since she was little, and she can't eat apples." Brittany added quickly, finally looking over to the nurse. Carrie offered a genuine smile.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany felt her voice catch in her throat, a clear sign that she was about to cry, not just pretty girl weeping, but full on, tears streaming down her face, ugly crying. "Can I use the bathroom?" Brittany squeaked. Carrie, realising what was about to happen, quickly pointed her toward the room, explaining she'd be waiting for her when she got back.

Brittany nodded sharply and near ran towards the door. She threw herself into the first stall she came to and cried. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her eyes into her knees, hugging her legs as close as she could to her body. Sobs wracked her body for a good few minutes. Of course, out of all the people in the world for this to happen to, it had to be them, a lesbian couple.

As the sobs quietened down she pulled out her cell, uncaring as to whether there were still rules about cell phones in hospitals. She clicked the second button on her speed dial. It rung a few times before Brittany heard someone pick up.

"Hey Britt." Quinn's cheery voice sounded over the receiver. Brittany mustered up all of what she had left inside of her, she had to be strong.

"Hey Q." Brittany closed her eyes in annoyance as her voice shook and broke.

"Brittany? What happened? Are you crying?" Leave it to her best friend to know, just from the two words that she spoke, to know something was wrong.

"It's Santana." Brittany took a deep breath as Quinn remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Can you come to the hospital? I really need you." Brittany felt the tears rising up her throat once again.

"I'll be there in five B. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" Brittany heard Quinn's urgent footsteps on concrete. Brittany shook her head, then realised that Quinn couldn't see her.

"No, I need you to drive safe. I'm at emergency." Brittany's voice was so quiet she had no idea how Quinn was able to understand her.

"Hold on for me Britt. It's going to be okay. I'm coming." Quinn flipped her phone shut and started the engine of her car, pulling an illegal U turn before speeding in the direction of the hospital.

Brittany leant her head against the cool wall of the stall. She was still sat on the closed toilet seat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

What if it wasn't going to be okay?

_Hey, sorry again for my update speed. I know it's crappy, but I think we can all blame my friend who introduced me to the fic Taking The Long Way, I'm sure some of you read it, anyway, I've just got into reading it and it's about 70 chapters long but my god, it is all kinds of awesome. I really recommend it. Anyway, thank you so much for everyone still reading this. I love your reviews! They often make my day. And to the reviewer who asked about Mercedes, don't worry about other characters, I do plan on using most of the glee club members, they might not be there in person, but they probably will make an appearance._

_I also just wanna say that any mistakes are mine; I don't like proof reading because I often cringe at my own writing but I do try. _


	9. 20th October Part 2

_(A/N Hey guys, i made a massive mess up with the weeks of pregnancy thing, i said 22, i think i meant 32, since pregnancy's normally around 40 weeks and Santana is about 2 months away. Someone pointed this out after i'd worked it out but thank you anyway! There's a reason i dropped mathematics before A levels)_

**October 20th 2018 Part 2**

Brittany had been at the hospital two hours now and still no one had told her nothing. Her skin was pale, her eyes; bloodshot and tired. Quinn was tightly grasping Brittany's left hand with her own but her thoughts were distant, her eyes were glazed over with worry and hurt. Quinn had rang Rachel and Tina, who was looking after Lucy, had then proceeded to tell Mike and Brittany's co-workers. Brittany hadn't even flinched. She was too busy coming up with ever scenario possible. That's why she didn't notice the doctor coming towards her, that's why she didn't stand when she said Santana's name.

"Britt, Britt sweetie." Quinn shook their still linked hands from her standing position. Brittany's gaze flickered up to the blonde and then to the doctor, realizing what she'd missed, she jumped to her feet.

"How is she? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Brittany rambled, panic beginning to flow through her veins again. The doctor placed a steadying hand on the taller woman's arm as she took a brief look at the clipboard she was carrying in the other hand.

"Just, please tell us she's gonna be okay." Quinn shook her head, her heart thudding against her chest. The doctor dropped her hand back to her side.

"I need you both to calm down and listen to me." The brunette doctor glanced pointedly at each of the younger girls. Quinn took a few breaths and turned to Brittany, squeezing her hand.

"Listen to her, Britt." Quinn dipped her head to catch the other girls eyes. Brittany nodded her head once, too scared to say anything unless she began crying again. The doctor's face softened at the two restless women before her.

"Firstly, I'm Doctor Hart, i'll be Santana's doctor until i say otherwise. Secondly, I'd like to talk about Santana with you, but i'd like us to be with Santana in private when i do so." The older woman spoke in a low, clear tone.

"What about Quinn?"

"Don't worry, Rachel'll be here soon. You go see Santana, tell her i'll kick her ass if she pulls something like this again." Quinn squeezed the delicate fingers in her palm once more before letting the hand fall limp. Brittany's lips were in a tight lipped smile as she turned away from her friend and to the doctor. Doctor Hart gave Quinn a thankful nod before gesturing for Brittany to accompany her.

As Doctor Hart walked Brittany down white corridors, Brittany studied the small woman. She was older than Brittany but not by much and her short, pixie like hair bobbed with every step she took. Her eyes were a mysterious green, a few shades darker than the scrubs she was wearing. Brittany could tell by the determined yet sympathetic look on her face she meant business. With a final turn, the doctor held the door to a single room open. Brittany licked her lips as the dry air hit her. Hart gave her a reassuring smile before Brittany slowly shuffled into the room.

As soon as Brittany laid her eyes on the beautiful girl on the bed she immediately felt the tears rushing to her eyes again. Her raven colored hair was splayed out on the pillow, perfectly framing her peaceful face. One of her hands was gently rubbing her stomach as the other lay at her side. If Brittany didn't know any better, this could just be another check up. But then again, Santana always looked flawless to her.

"San?" Brittany squeaked out, tears threatening to fall. Santana turned toward's the voice and Brittany thought it was like a ray of sunshine had lit up the room when Santana gave a toothy, genuine, smile. Santana warily pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled the dancer into her. Brittany clung on for deal life, nestling her face into Santana's neck, pressing her lips on the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to baby." Santana pulled away, pushing strands of messy blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. Brittany's eyes darted between Santana's chocolaty, warm, orbs, checking for any sign of pain or sadness before pressing her lips firmly to Santana's. A bubble of laughter quietly erupted from Santana's mouth just before Brittany pulled back.

"I'm fine, okay?" Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's. "I'm fine."

"Hello Santana. I'm Doctor Hart." The brunette approached the two with raised, suggestive eyebrows. Santana looked the woman over judgmentally before smiling approvingly.

"Doctor."

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened and why okay?" The doctor finally let her hands drop to her sides. Brittany and Santana nodded patiently. Hart took a breath before opening her mouth to speak carefully.

"What you have, is a condition called pre eclampsia. If it develops during pregnancy it's usually around the twenty week mark, but obviously it can occur anytime afterwards. There are many different types of pre eclampsia, well, when i say types i mean different types of severity." Hart watched as Santana's face fell, obviously familiar with the condition. Brittany just looked lost and confused. This was most definitely the worst part of her job.

"Your pre eclampsia is not as severe as many cases that i've seen and you will be able to leave today but we will want to check up on you every week." Santana looked a little relieved but she knew more was coming. Brittany had absolutely no idea what was going on, so she just held Santana's hand tighter, hoping the doctor might explain it better.

"Pre eclampsia is fatal in 20 percent of pregnancies," And that was all it took for Brittany to start weeping. Santana turned Brittany's head away and into her chest, look ing up to the doctor, silently asking her to continue. "It is dangerous for both mother and baby, but from what i'm seeing from you Santana, this shouldn't be the case. You may get a few headaches but they should pass within a few hours, you also will probably get pains around your stomach. If they get to the point of absolute torture, i will need you to get yourself here, be it by ambulance or on your own accord, just get here so we can check you out." Santana nodded, indicating that she was keeping up.

"Luckily, you only have about two months of pregnancy left, so you shouldn't experience much pain but again, pre eclampsia is very unpredictable, what i need you to do, Santana, is rest. The occasional walk around the block is fine but someone must be with you. I know what you're thinking, 24 hour 7 day surveillance is gonna be hella fun but you have to trust me on this. This is for the safety of your baby and for your own health." Santana nodded at the doctor, feeling Brittany's shaking subside a little. She appreciated Hart's bluntness to the situation, normal doctor's would've sugar coated it any way they could.

"I'm gonna get you girls some papers to sign and i'm gonna set you up with a number you can ring if you're feeling something unusual or if you need to ask a question, okay?" Hart smiled leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

"San i don't want you to die." Brittany began rambling, tears trickling down her cheeks. "What if you die San? What if the baby dies? I don't want to live without you, please, god, please don't make me."

"Ssshhh, baby, i'm not going anywhere okay? I know a bit about pre eclampsia and i promise i'll do everything i can to keep the baby safe. Hey look at me." Santana held Brittany's shaking head in place only a few inches from her own. "Listen to me Britt, I will never leave you. Never."

Brittany inhaled slowly and nodded. Santana smiled and pulled her girl into a hug.

"Me and this little guy are gonna be fine."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You know the sex of the baby and didn't tell me?" The hurt in the blonde's voice evident. Santana giggled.

"No sweetie, i just, think it's gonna be a boy." Brittany pouted.

"I think she's a girl." Santana smiled proudly at her girlfriend, shaking her head.

"Do you wanna bet on it? You pick the name for a girl and i'll pick it for a boy?" Santana tried to reason, raising an eyebrow playfully. Brittany stretched out her hand. Santana shook it with her own.

"You've got yourself a deal captain."

"Okay ladies." Hart walked back into the room with a few sheets of paper. "I'm just gonna need you to sign a few things here." Hart pointed at the necessarily places then continued to talk as the women flipped through the papers. " I've got a unique number for you here Miss Lopez, you can ring this whenever you are having problems or are just inquisitive. Lucky for you, you've got Carrie, she's the nurse that took care of you when you came in. She's a specialist and she'll be the one answering if you have any questions or if you're having problems." Hart passed the paper to Santana who nodded gratefully. Brittany looked at Santana as she finished signing a few things and smiled as Santana nodded back.

"Okay, take it easy, there's some pain relief waiting for you with Carrie, she'll give it to you just as you're about to leave. I think she's waiting outside with a wheelchair now."

"Oh, i really don't need a -"

"Just sit in the chair." Hart shook her head, giving the two younger women a goodbye nod as she left the room, holding the door open for Carrie.

"Hey there! Well, come on, i suppose you wanna get out of here."

_So, hi. I know this is so late and i could list the excuses but that's just boring. I must say that i don't really know that much about pre eclampsia and if there's anything wrong in this chapter or any future chapters you'll just have to bare with me, all i know is that my mother had it when my older sister was born and it was hell. Anyway, i really hope you enjoyed it. Tell me stuff in a review_


	10. 25th October

**October 25****rd**** 2018**

Getting Brittany out of the flat and to work had been one of the hardest things Santana had ever attempted in her life. Attempted; because it half worked. Brittany had gripped hard onto the wood of the doorframe as Santana pried the blonde's fingers away, giving Brittany the bitchiest look she could muster.

"Britt –" Santana growled, moving her leg back, ultimately pushing Brittany's leg back with it so Santana's back molded into Brittany's front. "You need to leave, now." Santana gasped with relief as she clawed one hand away, beginning on the other.

"San, you need me here." Brittany's breath was heavy, yeah; sure, Santana was about 8 months pregnant, that didn't mean she wasn't just as strong as she used to be. "You need to take it easy!"

"Britt! Stop babying me!" Santana ripped the dancer's other hand from the doorframe and shoved the other woman a little. She wasn't hormonal or anything, she was just generally pissed off.

"But –"

"I'm not gonna die, B, Lucy's here with me."

"She's a toddler."

"She's a smart toddler. And anyway, I'm not gonna suddenly combust right here and now. What I need you to do is go to work, there's nothing you can do here."

"But, I can see you here. If I go, all I'm gonna do is think about you crippling over and me not being here to help." Brittany pouted, giving Santana her pleading eyes. Santana shook her head adamantly.

"I'll see you at five, we're having mac and cheese for dinner. Love you." Despite the anger still flaring inside of her, she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek then retreated back into the apartment, closing the door quietly in Brittany's face. Brittany huffed, upset with the way Santana had blindly ignored her reasoning but she couldn't help but feel like Santana was right. Begrudgingly she threw her bag on her shoulder and jogged off down the stairs.

Santana closed her eyes and rested her head on the closed door.

"Mom, you okay?" Lucy padded out of the kitchen, slice of toast in hand, melted butter dribbling down her chin. Santana chuckled despite her fowl mood and bent down, the best she could, to rid the smooth skin of the greasy liquid.

"You messy little girl." Santana poked Lucy's nose with her finger, making Lucy scrunch up her nose in the same cute way Brittany did.

"Why do you always do that?" Lucy furrowed her brow, stuffing the last piece of bread in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Santana shrugged.

"Because you're mine, I can." Santana laughed mockingly. Lucy pushed her mom's leg playfully then went to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"What do you want to do baby?" Santana asked.

"I really want to go to the park and feed the ducks. Ice cream too, I know it's cold out but ice cream is never wrong, ever. Aunt Tee taught me that. Can we play in the leaves too?" Lucy babbled endlessly. Santana smiled fondly before feeling a pang of discomfort in her back, it wasn't pain so to speak, it was just uncomfortable from standing up too long. Oh well, she could probably stand a walk in the park.

Lucy looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of hurt cross her mom's face. Lucy wasn't exactly smart but she wasn't completely dumb either.

"Actually, it's too cold. Can we stay in and colour and watch TV." Lucy tried her best to convince Santana by using her innocent look. It always worked.

"But – the ducks…" Santana pointed half-heartedly at the door.

"I'm sure there'll be ducks on the TV mom. Sit down." Lucy went back to scribbling in her drawing book, not really caring about going over the lines.

"I think we have ben and jerry's." Santana mumbled.

"I want the fish one."

"Okay." Santana practically waddled over to the freezer grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Do you want anything else baby?"

"No! Come sit down mom." Lucy yelled impatiently, Santana rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Coming mother!"

"What?" Lucy cocked her head as Santana sat on the couch behind the little girl.

"Nothing angel." Santana ruffled the light blonde hair and kissed the crown of Lucy's head.

"You're silly mom. How is my sister today?" Lucy jumped up and shuffled up next to Santana taking the spoon her mom was offering her.

"Sister? You think it's a girl too?" Santana laughed as Lucy shoveled a mouthful of Phish food into her mouth and bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"What did Auntie Quinn tell you about gambling with mommy?" Lucy hungrily went in for another scoop full of the chilled dessert. Santana deflated, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Don't do it." She grumbled under her breath and she was right. Whenever Santana bet against Brittany, she always came up empty. Brittany knew, she knew everything and when Santana lost, Brittany always pecked her on the lips and whispered 'better luck next time' seductively in her ear. The blonde was like a drug. It was annoying,

"But you did. You're going to lose."

"Not this time. I know it's a boy." Santana spoke confidently before too, shoving a scoop of the chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"I'm putting the TV on." Lucy, absolutely disregarding her mother, hopped up, grabbed the channel changer and turned on the TV before bouncing back into her seat.

"Do you wanna put that show you like on?"

"Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah."

"No." Santana turned to her daughter immediately and gave her a concerned look.

"But you live off that show." Santana tried to justify. Lucy shrugged.

"It's for kids older than me mom. I don't really get it, all they talk about is boys and it's boring. Why would you want a boy to like you?" Santana's eyes bugged at the question. Why had she sent Brittany to work? God freaking dammit.

"You'll understand in a few years sweetie." Santana pulled the tiny girl up closer to her; Lucy snuggled into Santana's side until she was comfortable.

"Mom?" Lucy practically whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Santana ran her hand up and down Lucy's back softly.

"Don't forget about me okay?" Lucy weakly went in for another spoon of ice cream but instead just left her spoon dug into the softening food. Santana narrowed her eyes, completely confused by the young girl.

"What do you mean? I'd never forget about you baby." Santana tried to catch Lucy's eyes.

"Well, when the baby comes. You're going to be with her," Lucy caught the rise of her mother's eyebrows and quickly added, "Or him. I don't want to be left out." Santana felt tears coming up to her eyes. She didn't know if this was the hormones or if it was generally just the fact that a tiny infant had more depth and emotion to her than any average guy or girl you'd see walking the streets.

"Never."

_Sorry for the slow updates. College is getting to exam time now so that's where my mind is. Hope you enjoyed it._


	11. 31st October

**October 31****st**** 2018**

Halloween. Santana's favourite holiday. The calving of the pumpkins was the best part. Everyone else made feeble, pathetic looking ones with crooked smiles and badly cut eyes. They were so unimaginative, in a way she felt sorry for them, but then again, if it wasn't for their sorry displays, Santana wouldn't be able to grant herself the best looking jack o lantern of them all.

It was just past five in the afternoon and Brittany had taken Lucy out to do half an hour of trick or treating around the nicer half of the neighbourhood. Santana was pouted in protest when Brittany suggested she stay home with Quinn to cook the meal they'd be having with the rest of the group later on. Santana had eventually agreed seen as she could hardly bear walking to and from the bathroom anyway.

Quinn had turned up almost immediately and had set to work in the kitchen. Santana was originally helping but after many altercations with Santana's stomach and Quinn's path of walking, the blonde had kicked her out and told her to start on the jack o lanterns.

She was currently stabbing savagely into the orange flesh and cackling like a crazy old lady. Quinn peered around the doorway between the two rooms, eyebrow raised curiously.

"What, are you doing? Is there some sort of medication you have for this?" Santana looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"Real funny." Quinn gave half a laugh before turning back to the meal. "Why do we even have a Halloween get together meal thingy anyway, Quinn?" Santana yelled through as she continued to pierce the defenseless vegetable with her knife. "It's not like thanksgiving or anything."

Quinn managed to squeeze the chicken into the oven besides the numerous pans of vegetables before washing her hands and floating up next to Santana.

"I don't know. I mean, we've done it since we all moved here. I know Rachel, Tina and Mike came here first but when the rest of us came. It seemed nice you know. To have something that was ours. Do you not want to do it anymore?" Quinn looked down to the decapitated pumpkin in Santana's hands and sighed. Hormones.

"Oh no!" Santana waved her knife in front of Quinn's face. Quinn's eyes widened in panic. "I don't want it to stop, I don't know, I just guess I didn't know why we were doing it? I was just wondering what it meant. I'm sorry I don't even know what I'm talking about." Santana pointed the knife towards Quinn.

Quinn, being the part-ninja she was, wrapped her hand around a tan wrist, ceasing her knife waving.

"I am going to take this off you before one of us turns into a jack o lantern." Quinn plucked the knife from Santana's prying fingers. Santana pouted at the blonde. "I guess it's just a means of friendship really. Doing something together, as a family, doesn't have to have a reason."

"Alright sister Christian, I hear your preach. Let me get my stabby on with Finn o Hudson here." Quinn's eyes flashed with anger at the name before she thrust the knife back into the girl's hands.

"Fine."

"Hey Quinn, will you please tell me what's going on? Rachel refuses to talk to me about it and you haven't even let on since like ages ago." Santana carefully pierced the skin of the pumpkin with the knife and left it there. Quinn walked over to the sofa and after a lot of deliberation with her stomach, Santana had taken a seat next to her.

"He's just everywhere. He won't leave Rachel alone. It's like he's this creepy weird stalker. Ever since Rachel left him at Burt's garage to come make it on Broadway he's been after her. I don't think he understands what the term 'lady lovin' means." Quinn growled, but it wasn't an angry growl more like a lion cub after it'd been kicked.

"I know people. I can sort him out if you –"

"No, Santana. I don't need him whacked." Quinn gave a halfhearted laugh before returning to her solemn expression. "What if he's better for her?"

"I must be having some pregnancy hearing deficiency because what I just heard most definitely did not come out of your mouth." Santana shook her hands at Quinn. Quinn sighed and let her eyes drop.

"He can give her things I can't."

"Like what? Height difference? Ugliness? Oversized feet?"

"A kid. Acceptance. Normality." Quinn countered, but it sounded weak, almost as if she was giving up. Santana shook her head in denial and spun, best she could to face Quinn.

"I seriously hope you didn't just say that because I would have to punch you." Santana said sincerely. "Don't you understand? Rachel left Finn to be with you."

_Finn's face and hands were smothered with oil, he hadn't actually done any work yet, but he liked to feel like he had. People trusted him more when looked like he had actually done something. He was just polishing off the rim of a wheel when his petite girlfriend walked into the workshop. Dressed in gloves, a hat and the same coat she'd worn to New York. He frowned when he saw the look on her face._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Finn went to pull her into him but she dodged his greasy hand and kept her distance, just like Santana had told her._

"_I'm leaving Finn. Back when we'd never spoken my only dream was to be on Broadway and since we've been together, I've missed it. Most of my time is spent with you, which I enjoyed of course but it wasn't what I wanted, what I dreamed about." Rachel was struggling to find the right words, but she'd promised herself she'd get it done and over with so she could leave as soon as._

"_Wait, are you – are you breaking up with me?" Heartbreak and anger laced his tone. Rachel took a tiny cautious step back and nodded slightly._

"_Yes." Finn threw his hands up in the air and turned around angrily. "I'm thinking of me here, instead of you. I've neglected myself since you've been around and I need to do something for me."_

"_So you're saying I'm not good enough for you? You're saying that you don't even care for me anymore?" He pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. Rachel shook her head._

"_No, believe me, you will make some girl very happy one day. Just not this girl."Rachel dipped her head, finding new interest in the ground under her shoes. Finn slammed his hand down on the near by tool box, making Rachel jump. "Finn…"_

"_No Rachel! It was meant to be you and me. Always, remember? We were so happy, I was going to work here, at Burt's and you were going teach little kids. What happened to you?" He growled, advancing on the girl's small frame._

"_I was never that girl, Finn. That's who you wanted me to be, I can't be someone I'm not Finn. I don't want to change for someone like you."_

"_Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Finn's face contorted with disgust before his eyes widened in understanding. "There's someone else isn't there? This is nothing to do with following your dreams, you just want rid of me so you can be with some posh, rich guy who'll wait on you like a servant." It was Rachel's turn to raise her voice._

_"Well, wow. I never thought that you thought I was that shallow. And you're wrong, this has everything to do with following my dreams, I just needed someone else to help guide me back." Rachel's voice softened at the end of her sentence._

"_Who is it? Tell me now!" Finn's towering figure made Rachel feel so insignificant. She could feel herself trembling._

"_No…" Her voice was steady but she didn't know how long that's last._

"_Who. Is. He?" Finn spat._

"_It's not a he!" Rachel burst out, mostly because of fear. "She's not a he, please Finn, please understand this. I thought you wanted what was best for me?" Finn's face was a picture, his emotions were bouncing everywhere, you could tell by the way his brow was rising then falling, how his mouth didn't seem to close but it was never really open, how his eyes twitched._

"_You're gay?" He managed to stutter out after what seemed like hours. Rachel swallowed, suddenly finding words hard._

"_I don't know. What I do know is that she wants me to do what's right, even if that means moving far away. She cares about what I want and she cares about my feelings. I really like her okay Finn? Please, I really want us to be friends, like we used to be." Rachel even tried a smile but she couldn't decipher the boy's expression._

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No. This isn't happening; it's a phase Rach. Don't worry, we'll get through it." Finn nodded determinedly. _

"_It's not a phase Finn. When we kissed, I -" Rachel recoiled quickly, wishing to take the words back. _

"_You cheated on me?"_

"_Nothing you didn't do with me." Rachel had had enough of the boys games. She was done._

"_I'm not over you Rach. I will get you back. We were meant to be together." Rachel turned her back on the stubborn boy and began to walk swiftly towards the door._

"_I'm breaking up with you Finn."_

"_You're not!" He yelled back fiercly._

"_Yes, I am!" Rachel spun so fast her hair whipped her face. "I love Quinn, you're not going to change that." And then she was done; she ran from the garage and launched herself into Santana's car into awaiting arms. Then she cried and she had no idea why, she didn't care for Finn in that way anymore, it didn't hurt._

"_Ssshhh baby, I'll take care of you." Quinn soothed, peppering kisses over the smooth skin near her lips._

"_I love you."_

_Hey. So I've technically finished my exams. I still have art though and I have to fill 4 books worth by Tuesday. Har har har. We'll see how that does. I'm sorry for the update speed, I'm hoping to do at least once a week from now on. Thank you so much for all the favourites, reviews and alerts! _


	12. 5th November

**November 5****th**** 2018**

Brittany watched with concerned eyes as her girlfriend fussed around their child. The due date was barreling towards them and as calm as Brittany looked, she sure didn't feel it. Brittany's blue eyes always hardened when Santana winced in pain or found the task of simply sitting still problematic. All the little things, they just reminded her of the bigger picture. Santana had pre eclampsia and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sure, it hadn't been as bad as may cases she'd read about over the past few weeks. The horror stories had driven her to tears and into Santana's arms faster than anything ever had before. She had no idea why she was torturing herself, Santana was doing well, she was taking the medication and she was doing exactly what the doctors ordered.

Santana picked up a cute pair or purple and blue earmuffs and snapped them over Lucy's ears playfully, pulling the cutest of giggles from the tiny girl. Brittany felt a smile tugging at her lips but her mind didn't wander from the fact that she could lose Santana. She could lose the baby. She could lose them both.

No. Stop it. That's negative thinking. Brittany shook her head as if she was trying to bounce around the thoughts until they got dizzy and left her head.

"Britt! Her Britt, come on, we're gonna be late for the display." Santana's smile was lighting up the room again. Lately that's all Santana's smile seemed to do, whenever the corners of her lips turned upward it was like sunshine, burning golden. Brittany smiled back, a genuine smile.

"I'm ready." Brittany let her hands fall to her thighs while Santana raised an eyebrow in an 'are you serious?' kind of way. "What?" Brittany dipped her head, checking her appearance for any faults. Her blonde ponytail swished around freely and Santana felt the chuckle bubbling from her throat.

"Britt, it's freezing outside. When I say freezing, I actually mean 'water – turning – to – ice' freezing. Put your jacket on babe." Santana traced the delicate skin of Brittany's jawbone with a finger before disappearing into the kitchen to grab her trusty jar of nutella.

Brittany pulled on her purple trench coat and began messing with Lucy's hair, obviously annoying the infant. Lucy tried to run away but found herself caught in her mom's tangled arms.

"Mommy! What are you doing? I can't breathe." Lucy overdramatically gasped; Brittany smirked and kissed the little girl's cheek before releasing the squirming blonde.

"Right team." Santana's voice came out muffled as she shoved yet another spoonful of nutella into her mouth. "Let's roll." Brittany held out her hand for Santana. A tan hand slipped through the already awaiting one and felt herself being pulled out the door, down the stairs and onto the street.

"It's dark? Already?" Lucy pointed at the sky as she spun around on the spot.

"Never mind that, I can't feel my ass." Santana grumbled, shoving her free hand into the cozy pocket on her right.

"Language Lopez." The dancer nuzzled her forehead against Santana's temple and placed a chaste kiss on her cheekbone before pulling away and pulling Lucy's hand into her only free one. Santana was absolutely smitten. She watched Brittany's every move, how her eyes sparkled when she told stories of glee club and all of her friends that she hadn't seen for so long to their daughter, how her lips curled downward only for a second when she mentioned how much she missed them, how her nose scrunched just the tiniest bit when she recalled an unfortunate time at the pond including some ducks and no waterproof clothing.

She was absolutely in love.

"Babe, look." Brittany raised their joined hands and pointed down the street at their location. Santana followed Brittany's finger and was absolutely disgusted with herself when she almost let at a squeal of excitement.

They were at the quieter part of town. The streets were lit by old fashioned looking lamps and the road was made up of cobbled, uneven stones. There were little shops here and there, mostly bakeries and cake stores along with a few charity shops and the occasional book or music store. Santana wouldn't admit to it but this was her favourite place in the city, it was so eloquent and quiet and just perfect.

Her eyes were still set on their overall target, the tiny restaurant on the corner. A swinging sign hung up above the door reading simply 'Hailey's'. The windows spilled golden light onto the chunky pavement, licking at the tips of their shoes.

"Are we just going to stand here staring or?" Brittany nudged her shoulder into Santana's gently, not really wanting to interrupt the other girl's thoughts. She looked so lost, but so happy. Raven hair melted into glowing blonde as Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. The three crossed the road and tentatively stepped into the small restaurant, they had hardly even begun to shrug off their coats when they heard their names being hollered.

"Yo guys!" A tall brunette, commonly known as 'the' Hailey Jr strolled over to them, taking Santana's coat and hanging it up for her. Usually if someone pitied her in that way, Santana would snap, but not Hailey. She was a bit older than them and her hair was whispy and fragile looking but she was beautiful. "You guys are in the back." She spoke with a thick New York accent as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "Come on, they're waiting."

"Who's waiting?" Brittany's brow creased in the cute way it always did when she was confused about something. Hailey immediately turned to Santana, a scheming look on her features.

"You didn't tell her?" Santana just shook her head, turning to Brittany still latched onto the warm hand.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked desperately, pulling on Hailey's sleeve. Hailey laughed heartily at the three in her sight, pulling Lucy in front of her and pushing the little girl along until they reached the back part of the restaurant.

A sudden cheer erupted and Brittany ducked into Santana, admittedly scared at the loud noise before realizing who it was and then she was off, hugging every body she could get her hands on. Hailey gave Santana a curt nod as if telling her she'd be back later and promptly left.

"Mom," Lucy whispered despite all the noise coming from the table of people. "Who are they?" Santana could sense a tiny bit of worry in the younger girl's voice and bent down, as far as she could to whisper back.

"Do you know that glee club we're always telling you about?" Lucy nodded transfixed on her mother's eyes. "How about I introduce you to them?"

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews and alerts etc, I really hope you're still enjoying this! I'm really glad you're sticking with it._


	13. 5th November Part 2

**November 5****th**** 2018 Part 2**

Santana's pearly white grin was nothing short of ecstatic. Brittany was almost in tears but for a good reason, she most definitely did not enjoy seeing Brittany cry unless it was for a reason like now. Her blonde counter part shifted from person to person, kissing Mercedes on the cheek, hugging Sam extra close, she showed them all a different affection, even Finn. Santana looked down at Lucy who was clasped onto the hem of Santana's jacket nervously.

There were so many people, and they were so tall and loud and they were laughing too much. It was scary and if it wasn't for being Brittany S pierce and Santana Lopez's daughter she would've started bawling and insisting on going home almost five minutes ago. But that was the thing, she was their daughter and they weren't scared of anything.

Biting her lip she unattached herself from her Mom and tottered into the crowd, she didn't feel the presence of her Aunt Quinn behind her as she looked up at a tree like figure with a pouty face and stupid hair. Finn stared down at the little girl at his feet, both of them unmoving.

"What are you?" Lucy furrowed her brow, genuinely confused. Finn side eyed Puck and stumbled over his words as he spoke.

"Um, hi! I'm Finn, you must be Lucy." Lucy nodded once, her eyes still analyzing the person. He was unusual looking and in a way it kind of freaked her out, so when she spotted Rachel shifting awkwardly from the corner of her eye she moved on.

"Hey Auntie Rach!" Lucy bounded into the petite brunette's arms and cuddled into her neck.

"Hey sweet girl." Rachel whispered, earning a glare from one Finn Hudson.

Brittany worked away through tightly compacted bodies to her girlfriend who was eyeing up a rather comfortable looking chair. Once she reached her she couldn't help but take Santana's top lip between her own. She inhaled slowly, taking in everything she could from the girl she loved. Her eyes fell closed at the overpowering sensation. Her fingertips tingled around Santana's waist, pressing their bodies together firmly. She felt Santana smile into the kiss and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to take her home.

"PDA! PDA!" Quinn hollered waving her arms in front of Lucy's eyes.

"Auntie Quinn!" Lucy giggled, batting at the flailing hands. "You do that with Aunt Rachel all the time!" Quinn inwardly cringed and moved to block Finn from Rachel's sight. Rachel's eyes twinkled as she shot Quinn that look, the one that made the blonde's knees buckle and her heart quicken.

"Should we sit?" Sam spoke up, gesturing at the large table. They all silently agreed and took their seats. "So," Sam continued, that trade mark lop-sided grin gracing his lips. "What has everyone been up to?"

And then they exchanged stories. How Artie had become a director in a studio in California. How Puck had gone on to play for NFL. Sam shared the story of how he and Mercedes had finally gotten back together. Kurt pouted as he explained Blaine's traveling show and how currently, he was probably somewhere in between England and France. The table cheered collectively as Tina and Mike shared the news about their engagement and everybody listened intently as Rachel and Quinn spoke about their jobs.

"What about you Finn?" Sam clapped the glum looking boy on the back before taking a swig of his beer. Finn grumbled something incoherent to everyone else before following Sam's lead and taking a drink, a considerably bigger one.

"He's still working for my dad, well, more like runs the place actually." Kurt bobbled his head side to side, trying to brag for his half brother. Finn stared daggers at the boy flicking his hair from his eyes.

"Cool." Puck acknowledged, sensing the tension. "And what about my own personal Ellen and Portia?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Santana and Brittany before picking up a bread roll from the basket and tossing it to his other hand. Santana rolled her eyes and tutted quietly while Brittany giggled and insisted that she be Portia.

"We're good," Santana chuckled then patted her stomach. "We're all good. Aren't we munchkin?" Santana flipped Lucy's hair. The little girl currently situated on Brittany's lap nodded mutely and adorably if Brittany did say so herself.

"I didn't even know you guys were coming." Brittany felt another wave of excitement flood trough her. She felt for Santana's hand under the table, and when her fingers grazed skin she gripped tightly, dragging her fingers over a soft palm, letting the pads of her fingertips dance tantalizing slowly. If Santana ever thought handholding could be sensual, this would be it.

"I'm so excited." Brittany's voice was breathy and her legs trembled rhythmically.

"Are you ALL staying?" Lucy spoke up, pushing at her mom's legs as they bounced her everywhere.

"I think we're all staying in town a few days. It's so great to see you guys, I've missed you so bad." Mercedes pressed her hands to her chest, taking her time to look at each of the faces looking back. A chorus of 'Awwwhh's and 'me too's echoed around the room before Hailey appeared at the doorway, notepad in hand.

"Are you guys gonna order or just sit around here all night?"

After a main, a dessert and a few too many drinks the group were all falling around laughing at each other, Brittany had her arm wrapped protectively around Santana's shoulders, every so often she'd lean across to whisper something into her ear. Most of the time there wasn't really a point to what she was whispering she just wanted to make Santana hot and bothered and by the looks Santana was attempting to hide, it was working.

Lucy had found a comfortable spot in between Quinn and Rachel and had nodded off about half an hour ago. Santana noted the looks Finn was giving the two girls and was on edge. Ready to pounce, or roll as it was, to their rescue. Eventually everybody began to filter out to their respected hotels or homes, Quinn and Rachel would be spending the night at Santana and Brittany's due to their drunken state and the fact that their apartment was a good half an hour walk away. The only other ones left were Finn, Sam and Mercedes and themselves.

"We'll walk you guys to your cab." Brittany offered a hand to Mercedes who sloppily accepted. Sam slipped a hand around her waist and guided her out of the small restaurant that was now pretty desolate. Rachel helped Santana up as Quinn bundled Lucy into her arms. Normally Santana wouldn't have allowed a semi-drunk Quinn to carry her daughter but Quinn assured her with all sincerity that she was acting more drunk than she actually was.

Finn followed glumly, his shoulders slouched forward. He looked like a grumpy teenager; in fact, he looked pretty much the same as he used to in high school whenever he didn't get his own way.

"Are you going with them? Sam and Mercedes?" Quinn asked politely, cuddling the girl in her arms closer as she followed Santana, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes. Finn gruffly shrugged.

"I'm in the same hotel as them so yeah, I guess." Quinn rolled her eyes; she really couldn't be bothered with his childish behavior.

"Finn it's time to move on ok?" Quinn growled under her breath. "Rachel is with me, she wants me. I'm in love with her, please get over it. If you care about her, you'll let her go."

"No."

"Yes." Quinn and Finn both looked forwards to the voice. Sam and Mercedes were seated in the taxi, waiting anxiously for Finn to get in. Santana was holding Rachel back. Brittany was stood almost nose-to-nose with the tall boy, a stern look on her face.

"You have caused them enough hurt. Get over it Finn, you are embarrassing yourself." Brittany looked him in the eye and for the next 5 minutes they stood there in silence, the cab driver was getting fidgety and Lucy was beginning to mumble.

Without saying anything, Finn brushed shoulders with Brittany and climbed into the cab.

"We'll call you guys." Mercedes smiled before Sam slammed the door and then they were gone.

"That was hot. What are you trying to do to me tonight?" Santana purred, trailing a finger up Brittany's spine to the base of her neck.

"PG ladies, with child." Quinn hummed softly, stroking a hand through thin locks.

"I'll see what I can do when we get home." Brittany breath tingled every inch of her body. God, why couldn't they be home already?

_Hey, I'm sorry for the update speed. College is pretty crap. Thanks to everyone reviewing, favouriting etc_


	14. 12th November

**November 12****th**** 2018**

"Santana put that down! I told you I'd get it." Brittany scolded, removing the frying pan from the other girl's grasp. Santana stared at the blonde, her teeth grinding together in annoyance.

"I wish you'd stop that." Her voice was cold and sharp; her eyes mirrored her tone causing Brittany to turn from the sink after dumping the pan into soapy water.

"Babe, you're about a month away from having our baby. The most work I want you to be doing is sitting and eating."

"Don't you understand how depressed that is making me?" Santana shouted throwing her hand out in front of her. Brittany took a timid step backwards at the sudden outburst. Santana huffed out a ragged breath and rubbed her brow in exhaustion. "I can't just sit around and do nothing. I feel pathetic; I'm not incapable Brittany. Let me do stuff."

Brittany stuck her bottom lip out a little and Santana swore her eyes widened to puppy dog extremity. But she didn't care, she was pissed off. Everyone was fussing about her, telling her to do things that she blatantly didn't want to do. She ran a trembling hand through raven locks and turned to walk from the room.

Brittany's eyes were downcast; it felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm gonna get hurt Britt!" Santana snapped, spinning on her heal. "There's gonna be a baby, the size of a freaking thanksgiving turkey coming out of my _vagina! _That is the definition of pain, okay? You cannot stop me getting hurt, you can't wrap me in bubble wrap and put me in a padded room, lock the door and throw away the key, you can't do that."

Brittany walked purposefully towards her girlfriend coming to a halt mere centimeters from her. She looked down into Santana's eyes and Santana stared back. These eyes, they weren't the ones she was used to. These were the ones from high school; they were guarded, angry, hurting. She knew them all too well; the way the light only reflected emptiness, the way the hazel flecks disappeared, getting lost in a pool of dull pain.

"I'm not ridding you of your rights, Santana. I'm not society, you need to accept that you need help."

"I don't need any _fucking_ help. What gives you the impression that I need help? I don't remember asking for it, I don't remember doing anything that even initiated needing help. You need to back off Brittany." Santana growled through clenched teeth, her eyes drilling into Brittany's slowly chilling, ice blue ones.

"You need to stop acting like a ridiculous child, Santana." Brittany sniped back, causing Santana's jaw to drop. Brittany's nose flared as anger rose within her, she could feel the blood burning hot in her veins. "You need to accept the help that is being offered to you because believe it or not, you _need_ it. You try to do all this crap on your own, Santana, your due date is 5 weeks away and you have pre eclampsia –"

"Stop blaming the fucking pre eclampsia, Jesus Christ! Brittany, you need to back the hell off okay? Because wow, right now it feels like you're suffocating me with chloroform or some shit. I swear you're killing me, why the hell can't you let me just cook my own damn food? Why can't I get dressed myself? Yeah, sure I know I need you to put my socks on for me because my stomach is like a freaking mountain and there is no way in hell I can reach my damn feet, but Britt, where did my individuality go?" Santana yelled back, both girls clearly fuming. Brittany's cheeks flushing a bright pink, the colour deepening as Santana went on.

"Are you done?" The blonde's voice was quiet, delicate, almost like the quite before the storm. This is when Santana was scared of Brittany the most. Santana swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"Actually no, you know what, I'm really glad Lucy's at Tina's right now because if she saw us acting like this," Santana gestured up and down Brittany's body before waving her hand dismissively. "She'd be absolutely terrified."

"Well I'm pretty sure you started it Santana." Brittany shook her head, aggravated at the smaller girl standing before her. Santana laughed dryly turning around before spinning back to face her again.

"I thought you were the one telling me to stop acting like a child, Brittany? You know what? I need to leave." Santana pushed away from Brittany, throwing her hands up in defeat, leaving the kitchen. Brittany growled, deep within her throat and stomped after the girl.

"You can't leave! Not on your own." Brittany cringed, she knew Santana was ready with a comeback but she couldn't leave, what if something happened? Santana continued moving through the apartment towards their bedroom, one hand on her stomach, she felt a little uncomfortable, but that wasn't anything unusual.

"I can do whatever the fuck I like!" Santana laughed, almost madly. Brittany frowned, suddenly feeling like a victim.

"Please Santana, just sit with me." Brittany stood at the frame of the door while Santana struggled to pull on a pair of Uggs.

"I need to get some air Britt." Brittany felt a little relief flood over her when she registered the calm, quiet of Santana's voice. "I feel suffocated in here." Santana pulled up after completing what seemed to be like an impossible task.

"I don't want you to go out on your own."

"Yeah," Santana's harsh tone was back. "Well, we all know that you can't always get what you want." Santana gave a patronizing smirk before hauling herself off the bed and grabbing her coat, sucking in a silent breath when pain struck low in her stomach. She turned so Brittany wouldn't see, it didn't matter anyway, it soon passed.

"God! Please just stop." Brittany stormed after the girl as she walked towards the apartment door. "Would you think about someone else but yourself for once?" Santana stopped abruptly; she stopped so quickly that Brittany almost crashed into her back.

"You don't think I care about this baby? You don't think I care about you, about Lucy?" Santana turned to face Brittany, a menacing look that was so terrifying crossing her features. "I did this for us. I care so much about all of you and you have the nerve to call me selfish?" Brittany sunk back into herself. Santana shook her head, a sad sigh escaping her lips. "Well, thanks." She opened the door. "I'm going to call by Quinn's, so if I'm not back until late, that's where I'll be."

The door slammed and Brittany thought her heart was going to fall out of her chest. They'd never argued, not like that. Brittany knew Santana wasn't to blame, but she wasn't fully responsible either. She rested her back against the door and slid down to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. She let tears fall down her cheeks and she didn't bother trying to hide them or wipe them away.

Santana was still sour; as soon as she made it out the door she was thankful for the crisp, cool air that washed over her, refreshing her, clearing her senses. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it spill from her lips and watching it turn a silver steam in the November air.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and set off down the sidewalk, she moved slowly, sticking close to the walls of the buildings just incase she needed to stop and take a break. The wind swept through her hair effortlessly, she liked the cold, as much as she complained about it, she really did. The snow was her favourite.

The darkness dawned upon her faster than she had time to reason with and then the numb feeling followed. Before she could catch her breath, the stabbing pain hit. It felt like she was being tore apart from the inside out, like someone had stuck the knife into her stomach and twisted until it was stuck. The air left her lungs; it felt like someone was pounding her head with a mallet. And then her legs gave way.

And then there was nothing.

_Wow, hi. I'm really sorry for the wait. I am trying I swear, so I thought I'd be nice and give you a cliffhanger. Thank you so much for your reviews, they're so wonderful!_


End file.
